Memories in a Melody
by ailatan uchiha
Summary: A mysterious locket and a journal. Somehow these two items have a connection. Guess who are the owners of these items? SasuSaku. Little OOC. R&R!
1. Melody of Spring

**Hey everyone! It's me again, and I come with a new story hope you guys like it as you liked _Did I tell You I'm a Spy? _Just don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story and there will probably be some songs so I own those too!**

"Talking"

'_**inner'**_

'_thinking' _or_ flashback_

**songs**

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Chapter 1 

**The Spring Melody **

_100 years ago a beautiful young girl lived in a village named Konoha. Everyone loved her dearly and respected her since she was the daughter of the chief the most respected and powerful clans at the time. When she was about your age she met with the son of another powerful clan, he was very handsome. After endless dates they eventually fell in love. Although their parents did not approve, the young lovers continued to see each other at night, until one night he proposed to her. When the family of the girl learned that she was betrothed, they arranged a marriage with someone else to keep her away from the man she loved. After many nights waiting for that dreadful day, a light of hope seemed to light her way, her boyfriend broke into her room and they both escaped to a faraway place. The next day both families reported their kids missing, even the man whom the girl was supposed to marry went to look for her._

_The search still continued and the hopes of finding them were soon disappearing; until one day they found a mansion in the middle of the forest. Officials came back with two objects to give both their families. One was a golden locket it belonged to the girl, when they opened it a sad melody was heard. The second object was a full-written journal, it belonged to the boy. The boy's family read a few entries of the journal and described his time with the girl and how he loved her. However at the last entry this is what was written:_

"…_I have absolutely no idea how he got to this place, but the first thing he saw was my girlfriend. He is pressuring her to go back to Konoha mentioning her parents and clan, I was really sure that she was going to leave all this because he did sound convincing. But at the end she refused to go back. I was really happy to hear that from her, she confessed that she will miss her parents and friends but her place was here with me. This filled my heart with such joy. But what has me worried is what that man said; he said that she'd pay for not going marrying him. This will probably be my last entry since I feel something dark ahead of us, but no matter what happens I will protect my love for she is the most precious thing that I have, and I will not bear to lose her."_

_That was when both families learned that their children were probably killed by the girl's fiancée since he too disappeared; then the girl's family claimed the locket and the melody their own and passed them down to the next generation. While the boy's family did the same with the journal. _

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"She was your great great aunt, and you could be her twin" mother said

"Why? What was her name anyways?"

"Her name was Sakura Ayame Haruno and she is the one that passed on the Spring Melody"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

SOOOOO? Did y'all like it? I know that this chapter was a little short but I promise that next ones that I write will be longer. This is the most important part of the story so if you guys have any questions just mail me and I'll explain it to y'all. R&R PLEASE!


	2. Lies, new jutsus, and a mission

**Hey everyone. Thanx to all of you who kindly reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long, but I hope that the wait was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I'll probably own some characters. And this fic may have songs so I own them too!**

'Talking'

'Thinking' 'Inner' 'Songs' 

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**Chapter 2**

**Lies, new jutsus and a mission.**

Sakura's POV

I kept staring at my mother, and then I glanced at the boxes full of family relics we found up here in the attic.

"When you say twins what do you mean?" I asked

"Here, it's a picture of her. It was painted a week before she disappeared"mother handed me an old painting.

I looked at it then my eyes widened. The picture was like a mirror of myself but instead of pink hair the girl in the painting had black hair, with the same emerald eyes and our foreheads were of a normal size. The difference is that she was wearing a green kimono that matched her eyes and in the background there was a cherry blossom tree.

"So that's why you named me after her. We really are very much alike except for the hair that is." I whispered

"That's right, and what's even stranger is the fact that there is nobody else in the family that has the same relativity with her other than you."

"But why? Why am I like her?" I asked.

"Nobody knows why but the fact alone that you look like our long lost relative makes you even more especial."

I looked down and then noticed my wrist clock. My eyes opened wide.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm late for training" I got up and left mother alone in the dark and, to me, creepy attic.

03030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030

Normal POV

"WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN?" the loud blonde yelled a little louder than usual.

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting by the bridge. Sasuke of course was leaning against a tree and totally ignoring him. They were all jounins now, but they didn't change that much.

"Hey teme what if something happened to her on the way here? What if someone kidnapped her! Or worse what if she's dead!" Naruto was obviously freaking out and this got Sasuke very annoyed.

"Listen dobe, Sakura is stronger and very smart so she's alright. Now could you please shut up" Sasuke ordered him. (A/N: OMG! Did he just say that Sakura is strong and smart? Did he just compliment her?)

"Teme, did you just say that Sakura-chan's strong and smart?"

"Maybe?" Sasuke then realized his mistake. Oh crap. Now Naruto will never be quiet.

"Holy crap! The cold-hearted bastard just complimented a girl!" Naruto laughed so hard he was clutching his sides.

'_This can't get any worse can it?' Sasuke thought_

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" the pink haired kunoichi waved to her friends.

'_Never mind' Sasuke regretted have talked in the first place._

"Sakura-chan! You'll never guess what the teme just said about you!" Naruto smirked

"That I'm annoying?" Sakura had memorized that phrase for all the countless times Sasuke had ever told her that.

Then a 'poof' was heard and Kakashi appeared behind Sakura.

"Yo"

"Sensei, guess what the teme said about Sakura-chan"

"That she's annoying?" Kakashi answered.

Sakura frowned at him. Naruto and Sasuke only sweat dropped.

"No. He said that Sakura-chan is stronger and very smart" Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke.

He just blushed a tiny bit but was enough for the other ones to see it. (A/N: OMG! Sasuke blushed!)

Kakashi was speechless and Sakura was shocked. They were having different reactions in their own minds.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Kakashi's mind

'So Sasuke said that? Hard to believe' 

'Actually it isn't, he always liked Sakura so heck this time he probably didn't know what he was saying'

'**You're right, but look at the poor girl she's still in shock'**

'Well he always told her that she was annoying and weak. So the news just has to be enough for her to be totally shocking and unbelievable'

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sakura's mind

'**Holy crap! Did he really just say that?'**

'I-I think he really did'

'**Cha! He loves us! He definitely loves us!'**

'No he doesn't. We don't even know if its true'

'**Hello? Are you blind? He totally blushed in front of us!'**

'Yeah, he did didn't he?'

'**Girl you better say something back! Don't just stand there looking like an idiot! Do something stupid!'**

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

"Sasuke-kun? Did you really mean it?" Sakura just had to make sure he was saying the truth.

"Hn"

"What does that mean?" Everybody said at the same time.

"It means, NO" Sasuke replied feeling a little guilty, but heck he had a reputation to keep!

"Oh" Sakura was totally disappointed

"Well then. Um let's spar for today. Sakura you're going to be sparring Sasuke today. Naruto and I will watch while you spar, we'll fight tomorrow.

Sasuke grunted. And took his fighting stance. Naruto sat cross-legged at the base of the tree and Kakashi stood while looking for his orange book.

"Ready guys?" Kakashi opened his perverted book.

"Ready" Sakura grabbed two kunais and looked at Sasuke by the corner of her eyes.

Then Sakura threw her both kunais to Sasuke's vital points. He of course blocked them and instead made a hand seal and appeared behind Sakura and pressed a kunai to her throat.

'Its over. I didn't think she was that weak. Pathetic'

Then Sakura smirked and disappeared into a puff of smoke. The guys were shocked about this.

'What? A clone jutsu? How could she possibly give her clone the same amount of charka she has?' Sasuke was shocked but he didn't show it in his face.

Then he smirked and tried to concentrate. Apparently Sakura was stronger after all. He tried to look for her charka but couldn't find it anywhere.

SPLASH!

Sakura arose from the water and looked at Sasuke, but then she made a series of hand seals and all of a sudden the water from the river behind her started to lift up as she moved her arms. She lifted the water above her and their surroundings and let it drop.

ANOTHER SPLASH!

This time Sakura and her teammates were soaking wet including their sensei. The trees, the ground, everything was drenched.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Is this everything you'll do?"

"For now. If you want to attack me its ok. I won't move a muscle" she replied.

Sasuke was taken aback but charged at her and was about to throw shurikens and kunais but then he stopped. His eyes widened and he couldn't get out of his shock.

Two big tree branches were holding his arms! He tried to get free but couldn't. Kakashi dropped his book and Naruto stared in shock, its impossible that the Uchiha Prodigy was trapped! Sasuke cut the branches with effort and set himself free.

"What was that?" he panted

"A jutsu I invented" Sakura answered. "It's a water controlling jutsu. The difference is that I don't need my arms, I do the controlling with my mind."

"But Sakura-chan! There is no water in the tree!" Naruto yelled

"On the contrary Naruto there is" Sasuke told him

"The water Sakura splashed over us is still in the tree, besides every living thing around us has water in them. So its easier for her to control it" Kakashi answered.

"And because the water is in you guys too I can control you without wasting my chakra in any mind controlling jutsu" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke's eyes widened when she said this.

'That means she can control me too!'

As on cue his body went stiff and his hand took one of the shurikens that were on the ground and pointed it at his throat. He knew then that the match was over.

Sakura walked to him and whispered in his ear.

"What do you think of me now?" Sakura smiled in a seductive way, and that made a chill go up Sasuke's spine.

She stopped her control and Sasuke fell to the ground.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Everybody turned around and saw Tsunade clapping while walking over to them.

"That was an amazing jutsu Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

"Thanks, but I think it still needs a little more work."

"There is no need to keep working on it Sakura, really it's the best jutsu I've ever seen. It probably matches the Chidori" Kakashi was amazed by the trick his student just showed a few minutes ago.

Sakura blushed.

"Now that I've seen what the potential of this team is… I've decided to give you a mission. Now report to my office tomorrow at nine." Tsunade said and with a 'poof' she was gone.

030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303030303030303030330303

**So? How was it? R&R people! Pleaseeee.**


	3. Soon Sakura, Soon

I'm so sorry for not update for a while. Anyways enjoy the chap.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sasuke but I don't (cries) Chapter 3 

**Soon Sakura, Soon**

"What do you guys think the mission is about?" asked Naruto while waiting for the Hokage.

"Hn" we all know who that is right?

"What does that mean Teme?"

"It means whatever," Sakura answered

Naruto and Sasuke stopped and stared at her with one thought in their minds.

'_How does she know that?'_

Sakura took a pipe out of nowhere and said: "Elementary my dear friends. Sasuke's answer is never informative or direct; his usual answers are either 'Hn' or 'Aa' so I just assumed that the 'Hn' this time meant 'whatever' in his short and misunderstood vocabulary"

This awed Naruto and Sasuke and their mouths were wide open.

"How did-"

"I know what you were thinking?" Sakura finished for them, "Its just another mind jutsu, like the one you watched yesterday except I can automatically transport a part of me into your heads and read your thoughts, its very handy when you're fighting an opponent you know nothing about."

"Sakura-Chan you need to stop doing those kind of jutsus, you're scaring me" Naruto felt a jolt fear crawl through his spine.

"Don't worry guys, I won't use it unless is an emergency"

Sasuke was still in shock. The news of Sakura's new jutsu terrified him.

030303030303030303303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030

Sasuke's mind

'Holy crap!!! She was here!!!' 

'_I know, and you didn't notice her?'_

'**What if she read one of your _other _thoughts?'**

'_What are you talking about?'_

'You know, the thoughts of liking her?' 

_I don't have thoughts like those!!!'_

'Oh yeah? Then why do I have a box that reads: Liking Sakura?' 'I have no idea what the heck that is' 'Well you'd better not think anything perverted because believe me she'll know' 

030303030303030330303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030

Normal POV

"What are you doing in my office?" Tsunade asked them while walking to her chair.

"What are you talking about old lady? YOU told us to come!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled so hard that his voice deafened Sasuke and Sakura.

A vein popped and fists clenched. Sakura knew that look very well and quickly hid herself behind a sofa that was peacefully seating there for in this case saving purposes. Sasuke saw her and wondered why did she do that.

"Na-ru-to!!!!!" Tsunade whispered, Naruto shrunk and screamed like a girl.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs and it was enough to blow Naruto and Sasuke away to crash into the nearest wall.

Sakura slowly put her head up and reviewed the damages. Windows broken, papers everywhere and two boys knocked unconscious in the wall.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Tsunade-sama what have you done?" Sakura tapped her teammates but failed to wake them.

"Oops, I'll better look for Shizune" she said as she left the room.

"Sasuke-kun speak to me" Sakura touched Sasuke's face while, she tried to wake up Naruto too but he was the most damaged of all for standing so close to Tsunade.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sasuke's POV

I felt something warm and soft on the left side of my face, it was the greatest feeling I have ever experienced. But then someone had to ruin the moment.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

I snapped my eyes opened and got up when I heard Sakura gasp.

I realized that we were too close; (A/N: I bet you thought they kissed) I looked down at her and got lost in a pool of emerald. Our faces were so close that we could feel each other's breaths. Next thing we know we are getting even closer to each other and I was inches away from tasting her mouth, nothing could prevent me from doing so.

Or so I thought.

The door burst open and we looked away to see Tsunade coming in with a first aid kit.

"Are you kids ok? You look a little red" she asked us.

We stood up and walked away from each other avoiding our gazes. I tried not to blush but I felt a tinge of heat going up my face, I looked at Sakura and smirked when I realized that she unlike me was blushing furiously.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sakura's POV

'**Oh my Gosh!! We almost kissed Sasuke!!!!!!'**

'_I know!!!! I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest!"_

'**Damn that stupid alcoholic!! She ruined our kiss!!!'**

'_I can't believe that I'm actually agreeing with you on this one'_

'**Heck he was so close! You have to make sure no one is near next time this happens'**

'_What do you mean next time?'_

'**You heard me you'd better go after that hottie or else I'll get out and kiss him right here and now!!!**

'_No! You can't he'll hate us if you do!!!!!!!"_

'**Fine! But don't lose his attention!!!"**

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

POOF

"Yo" we all know who that is right?

" Nice timing Kakashi" Tsunade said with sarcasm written all over her face.

"Ow" Naruto got up and groaned a bit more.

"Has anyone been naughty while I was away?" Kakashi directed his remark to Sasuke and Sakura who in return blushed even more.

"Well now that everyone's here I'll give you your next mission."

Everyone looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"I need you to carry this very important scroll to Sand where the Kazekage will keep it out of harm's way. I don't think anybody knows about the existence of the scroll but in any case I have chosen you for the job"

"When do we leave?" Sasuke now holding his stoic look again tried to sound interested.

"Tomorrow morning, for now that's all there is. Good Luck"

The team bowed in respect and left the room.

Tsunade smirked and stood up watching them leave, her gaze stuck into the cherry blossom.

"Soon, we'll meet again Sakura. Soon"

Without anything else she disappeared.

"Ok you guys I couldn't find Shizune but…" Tsunade burst into the room to find it empty.

"Hmph! How dare them!! First they come into my office without me calling them, Naruto calls me OLD, and now that I come back they leave!!!! How rude!!!" She left the room once again while stumping on the floor.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**Worst chapter ever!!!! I'm sorry if I disappointed you, (sniff) I'm really sorry!!!! The updates are going to be longer than expected because of schoolwork and such. SORRY!!!! Plz R&R!!!!**


	4. The Locket and the Journal

Chapter 4 The Locket and the Journal 

The day started as any other day would, the nice breeze blowing, birds chirping and cute little rabbits running around. Everything was so pretty and peaceful…unless you are a certain kunoichi having to stand her two teammates arguing and seeing your useless sensei read a perverted book giggling from time to time.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"Bastard"

"Loud-mouth"

"Arr-"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Sakura finally snapped.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her in disbelief, and Kakashi dropped his book at hearing his usual innocent and polite student curse right in front of him.

"Sakura, did you just cursed?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"It was the only thing able to stop these two, seriously it was driving me crazy" Sakura sighed. "Sorry about that sensei, I know it was rude to yell in front of you".

"Kakashi smiled. Same old Sakura.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize to us?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I?"

"Now, now kids. Its already late and we need to make up camp," Kakashi said.

"It's been a couple hours since we left Konoha and the sunset's in two hours yet, I think we can go on a little longer," Sasuke grunted.

"I agree, but then we won't be able to see anything"

"Hn" with his usual grunt Sasuke left to lift his tent. The others followed his lead.

After a few minutes, the tents were raised and the fire was warming all of them.

"Sakura, Sasuke you will take the first turn in taking guard." Kakashi ordered.

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Naruto was mad to say the least.

"Hey! Why does the teme have to stand guard with Sakura-chan?"

"Because Naruto, I say so," Kakashi said with a wink directed to Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and replied with his usual grunt.

"Well we'd better get going to sleep, Naruto." Kakashi dragged Naruto to his tent leaving a dumbfounded Sakura and a very annoyed Sasuke

A couple hours later, Sasuke was reading a battered old book; and Sakura was playing with a locket humming a sorrowful tune.

Sasuke looked at her; one thought crossed his mind at the sight before him. She was beautiful. Even at night you could see the beautiful emerald eyes that shined with the fire's reflection. Her hair glowed and moved rhythmically as the wind moved it in a graceful matter. He smiled to himself inwardly thanking Kakashi to let him have some alone time with his cherry blossom.

Wait a minute… _his cherry blossom?_ Where did that come from?

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked over at Sakura to see her with a concerned look.

"Uh, never mind"

"Hn"

Sasuke went back into his book; it wasn't a book for that matter. It was a journal. Since he found it he was drawn to it and he felt like he needed to finish the book for some strange reason, and even when he wasn't reading it he felt the book calling to him. That's how he first found the book, or how the book found him.

Flashback 

_Sasuke was walking down the library of his huge mansion, looking for a good long book to take on his mission. After going to different aisles and book stairs he couldn't find anything that drew his attention. Just when he was going to give up and gotten out to go to the nearest library he heard something. _

_Immediately his ninja senses were alert; there was someone in his house! He took out a kunai out of his pouch and wearily walked towards an aisle were he had heard the noise. He threw his kunai were he thought the 'perpetrator' would be._

"_Who's there?" _

_He grabbed his kunai and looked everywhere. There was no one there and he attempted to leave when a book fell from the highest shelf. Right in front of him._

"_What the- wait I've never seen this book before."_

_He eyed the book._

"_This is not a book is a journal."_

_End flashback_

Sasuke flipped to a page that had a drawing attached. It read:

**_April 20th, 1899_**

_**This is the second week since we've been by ourselves, and it's the first time in my life that I've ever felt happy. For each time that I see her, is as if all troubles go away; is as if she had some spell over me that makes me feel this way. Although over the days I've recognized this feeling and I came to the conclusion that is just so simple and yet so complicated.**_

_**I'm in love.**_

_**I know she feels the same way about me since she accepted to run away with me to this peaceful place. I still remember the life I used to have in Konoha; the same parties I was supposed to go to, the horrible meetings I had to endure and the balls that I was so often invited to because of my fair features. But with each passing day with the same routine I felt more imprisoned than ever.**_

_**Then it came the day in which my life would change forever. It was in a ball, and I one as many had been forced to go so that I could find a suitable maiden. I, as always, was surrounded by a mob of women, which asked me to dance with them. I turned them all down since they didn't draw any attention to me. **_

_**Then the main doors opened and the family that hosted the party descended from the stairs. First the head of the house and his wife, and lastly their daughter; it was as if an angel has fallen to the Earth. I knew at that moment that I would never forget what she looked like, she was vision of beauty. Her emerald eyes sparkled with joy, and her smile as radiant as a sun; her black gown hugged her curves and matched her black hair framed her angelic face.**_

_**I made way to introduce myself and asked her to dance with me. She smiled at me and accepted. From that moment I knew that this was the woman I would marry.**_

_**As the days passed we met more frequently, walked together etc. Then I gave her a golden locket that I made by myself. She was very happy when I gave it to her, and she always wore it from that day on.**_

_**Although my actions in the future seemed rush I don't regret it now. I can now say with all the confidence in the world that…**_

_**I love her.**_

_**030303030303333030303030303033030303030303030303030303030303030303030303**_

Sasuke's POV

I was struck by the last sentence. It can't be. It can't be that an Uchiha would willfully fall in love? Right?

I looked at the drawing. It was a locket. With a heart shape around it and a cherry blossom in the middle.

I checked the locket, which now rested on Sakura's chest, and I felt myself staring hard into the locket.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sakura's POV

I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head and saw Sasuke not looking but staring.

'**What the hell is HE staring at?'**

'Is he staring at what I think he's staring?' 

'**Oh, HELL HE'D BETTER NOT!!!! Because sexy or not I'll kick his perverted ass!!!'**

'Do you think we should read his mind?' 

'**NO!! What if there are some perverted thoughts in there?'**

'He wouldn't would he?' 

'**I don't know, but he's staring harder!! STOP HIM!!!!!'**

"Sasuke Uchiha what the hell are you staring at?"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

"Huh?"

"You'd better not be staring at what I think you are staring!!!!!"

"N-No! I wasn't staring at that!!!" Sasuke pointed at Sakura's chest.

"Oh, ok" Sakura relaxed.

'Well that was a little embarrassing' 

"Sakura"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she snapped out her trance.

"Where did you get that locket?"

"This?" Sakura asked while remembering how she got her locket.

Flashback 

"_Mom! I'm leaving now" _

"_Sakura wait!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I need to give you something before you leave"_

_Sakura's mother took out a velvet box from her pocket and opened it to Sakura, showing a golden necklace. Sakura's eyes widened as she started at the locket. It was beautiful. The locket was carved with a cherry blossom in the middle surrounded by a heart. _

"_Mom, its beautiful!" Sakura sighed._

"_I know, it was your great great aunt's locket. It was passed down to every Haruno woman for generations, and now to you." She put the locket on her daughter's neck._

"_Thank you mom!" Sakura hugged her mom and then she remembered that she needed to go._

"_Oh my Gosh! I'm late! Bye mom, Love you!" She said as she opened the door and sprinted her way to Konoha's Gates._

End of Flashback 

"It's a family heirloom, my mother said that it was passed down from Haruno women for generations." Sakura touched her locket.

"I see, this is interesting" Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Sakura, tell me to whom did it belong to?" Sasuke asked.

"To my great great aunt, Sakura Ayame Haruno"

Sasuke was shocked. He then seemed to be deep in thought.

"Does the name Daisuke Uchiha sound familiar?"

"No, should it?" Sakura asked

"Daisuke Uchiha was my great great uncle and this book is his journal" Sasuke waved the journal.

Sakura looked at the book, and then realized something.

'Wait journal? Can it be?' 

"Wait! Journal? It can't be the same man that fell in love with my aunt now can he?" Sakura was terribly confused.

"That's what I have in mind, and in this entry he says he loves someone with the initials S.A.H."

"Sakura Ayame Haruno"

"So… you figured it out didn't you?" a voice behind them said.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura jumped.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Sasuke held his forever stone like face.

"Of course I knew, its my job to know. Every jounin and ANBU knows about the legend" Kakashi told them

"Legend? What legend?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"The legend of your ancestors, or as it has been known… the Legend of the Two Clans."

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! I'm so sorry for this super long update but I just couldn't find inspiration!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!! I hope that my future chapters won't take as long as this one did.

**Please R&R!!!!!**


	5. The Legend of the Two Clans

Ok, for the record I made a mistake in the last episode, I mentioned that Daisuke lover a woman with the initials S.A.H. the thing is that I didn't actually write that in the fragment of the journal. It should have been there but apparently I erased it absentmindedly. Sorry about that. Anyways on with the chappie.

**Chapter 5**

**The Legend of the Two Clans**

"What is this Legend sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well first things first, do you know the history behind those heirlooms?" Kakashi pointed to the locket and the journal.

Sakura nodded.

"I don't, I've never actually seen this journal in my life." Sasuke said.

"Ok well I'll start from the beginning then," he said.

"OOOHHHH A STORY!!!!"(A/N: can you guess whom this is?)

"Naruto shut up! And where did you come from anyways?" yelled Sasuke.

"Well since you don't know I'll tell you teme. When a mommy and daddy love each other very much they deci-"

Sasuke punched him really hard on the head, while Kakashi was smiling to himself and Sakura blushed a light shade of red.

"Not that! I unlike you already had THE TALK! And I don't need you to repeat it!!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura instead just sighed, "Kakashi-sensei can you tell us this legend already please?"

"Well 100 years ago a young girl who was the daughter of the leader of the most respected clan in Konoha at the time fell in love with the son of another powerful clan when they were about your ages. Although their parents did not approve, he proposed to her. But then the girl's family arranged a marriage with someone else to keep her away from the man she loved. But one night both lovers escaped from Konoha and from their families. Of course they were searched and even the betrothed went to look for his fiancée. It was one day that ANBU ninjas found a mansion in the middle of the forest, and came back with two objects: a golden locket and a full-written journal. Since no one could find the girl's betrothed, the rumor of him being responsible to have killed the kids of the powerful clans started to spread throughout Konoha."

"This is something taken out of a mystery/romance novel." Sasuke replied.

"So the girl and the boy from the story were…" Naruto started.

"Sakura Ayame Haruno and Daisuke Uchiha. Sakura's and Sasuke's ancestors" Kakashi concluded.

"Now know this, the locket gave out a melancholic melody when it was to be opened. And the journal had every single detail of what happened in those days. But after a while had passed neither anyone from the Haruno family could open the locket. And the journal from the Uchiha family was blank. No one could explain this strange phenomenon; but both families kept these items in honor of their lost children. Eventually the Haruno clan started to lose their power and influence over our village and the new generation that took over preferred the normal life of a villager but still passed the locket to only a female descendant. The Uchihas instead passed on the journal to everyone worthy of such a last name."

Silence took over the campsite as Sakura touched her locket unconsciously and Sasuke grabbed his journal with force. But something popped into his mind.

"Wait you said that the journal was blank. How come I was reading this a few minutes ago?" asked Sasuke.

"That is a very good question" Kakashi whispered.

Silence took over the shinobi and while

"I don't know, Sasuke. But what I do know is that both items are cursed; don't look at me for this so called 'curse' was the ANBU idea. And neither anyone has ever seen that mansion again." Kakashi answered.

No one moved and even though it was almost time to get going, no one dared to speak. Finally our blonde broke the silence.

"Ok, enough with the ghost story. We have to go on to Suna, quick!"

"You mean to finish the mission?" Sakura asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned, "No because I am hungry and I run out of Ramen."

Both Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped, but Sasuke being Sasuke only scowled. They made their way to Suna barely noticing a smirking face in the shadows.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**I AM SO SORRY!!!! THIS WAS THE CRAPPIEST CHAPPIE EVER!!!!! I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER!! Seriously I am so sorry, I had writer's block since like forever and I think I still am in it. **


	6. We're coming Suna, we're just lost!

**OMG I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's a miracle but it's true. I would have been in writers block for ever if it weren't for someone who inspired me with a good idea to write this chappie.**

**XXSasuSaku-loverXx this chappie is for you thank you so much for the help!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**We're coming Suna, we're just lost!**

"We're lost" said Sakura.

"No, we're not!!!" the guys yelled.

Sighing Sakura stared at them, their noses were buried in a map, a frown adorning their faces and frustration clearly shown in their eyes.

"Can I please ask for directions?"

Sasuke raised his head and pointed a finger at her, with a scowl and the coldest voice ever known to man he said, "you will not ask for any directions, we don't need directions. We have a copy-cat pervert, a hyperactive-nine-tailed-fox-demon-host guy, and the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. We WILL find a way out of this forest!!!"

"Yea!" said Kakashi and Naruto punching the air with their fists.

"What is it with men and asking for directions?" Sakura said to herself.

"Ok, if we were here yesterday then we should be here right now." Naruto pointed to a spot in the battered map. "Right?"

"No dobe, not right"

"Not right?"

"Right"

"I am right?"

"No, not right!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Kakashi huffed. "This is not time to act crazy!!! We are shinobi!!! We are men!!! We don't need a map to find our way into the world!!! We will use our skilled minds to show us the way to victory!!!"

"You are right sensei, we don't need a map!!! Believe it!!!!!!!"

"Hn, I guess you are right"

"YEA!!!!!" the all said and in the background a explosion could be seen.

Sakura sweatdropped, she heard footsteps and noticed an old man coming to their direction.

"Excuse me sir, we are looking for Suna and we are a little lost. Could you tell us which way is it?"

"Well just go over that hill and keep on going, if you hit the river you've gone too far." With that the man left.

"Thank you!" she waved after him.

"Hey guys!! I know which way to go!!"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"Stupid Sakura, I told her not to ask directions, and what does she do? ASK FREAKING DIRECTIONS!!" Sasuke thought.

It had been long since they had yelled at her for taking directions from that man, and not too long since she created an earthquake and scared the crap out of them.

"Oh well, at least we are on our way." He thought. Just then he saw a little spring ahead. It was very beautiful, trees surrounded it and their branches were bended giving it a dome appearance. Wild flowers were everywhere and the water sparkled in the sun.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped in a tree branch, he had been there before. Then he closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something.

_**Flashback**_

_It was late at night, the spring was shining with the moon light and two people made their way to it._

"_Where are you taking me Daisuke?" said a black haired girl._

"_You'll see, now don't open your eyes or you'll ruin the surprise." Daisuke said._

"_They are closed" _

_Soon they stopped in the entrance of the spring and Daisuke slowly took his hands off the girl's eyes. Shining emerald eyes took on the surrounding and surprise and delight took over them._

_Gasping she said: "Daisuke this is beautiful!"_

_With a smirk he put his arms around her waist and turned her so she was staring at him. Emerald met onyx and time seemed to stop for the couple. "This is nothing compared to how much I love you Sakura", slowly he neared her face and when their faces were once inch apart she whispered, "I love you too Daisuke"._

_With that they kissed, and nothing mattered to them. This was paradise, being in each others arms and sharing the same body heat that seemed to increase as their kiss deepened. No one could ruin this moment, they were the only ones who mattered. _

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I brought you here, because this is very special place, and it reminds me of how special you are to me too." Daisuke looked down at her and his face held an unreadable expression. "Ever since I saw you in that ball, I fell deeply in love with you and when you returned my feelings you made me the happiest man alive." _

_Sakura smiled and blushed when he caressed her cheek. But her expression changed when Daisuke kneeled and took a rose out of his coat, in the middle of the pink petals there was a beautiful diamond ring. _

"_But you will make me the luckiest man if you'd marry me." Daisuke concluded._

_Sakura was speechless, her black hair flowed in the wind and her emerald eyes were wide open. When she finally found her voice, a sob came out of her lips, and tears poured out of her eyes._

"_Yes, I will marry you. Daisuke I love you so much!" Sakura gasped._

_Gently taking her hand he slipped the ring into her finger which only made her cry more. Drying her tears with his fingers he wrapped her in his arms and leaned to kiss her gently. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke felt disoriented. What had been that? Was it a memory? No, he had never been in that place. But it felt so real; he could still feel the tears in his fingers, the heat from their hug, the softness of that kiss.

But that hadn't been him, and that hadn't been Sakura! What was going on? True Daisuke looked like Sasuke, but the Sakura in that spring had black hair. All these things were making our heartthrob confused.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke wasn't following and told the others to stop. She jumped and landed on the same tree branch that Sasuke was and was surprised to see a dreamy look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sasuke looked at her and just as quickly he recognized the same eyes that he had seen previously. He jumped off and started to where their team was, before Sakura could see the blush that had crept up his face.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"Ok guys here it is! Suna" Kakashi said.

Sasuke went back to his normal cold-hearted state, Sakura sighed in relief and Naruto was… well as hyperactive as anyone has never been before.

"We should go see Gaara and get this over with," yelled Naruto.

"Let's go then," Sakura started to the tower and didn't even wait for her teammates to catch up, she was stressed, tired, sweaty, and most of all hungry. Then a feeling of being watched struck her, stopping dead of her tracks looked around the city. And when she was satisfied that there was no one with a perverted look on their face she shrugged and continued. The only thing she missed was a pair of eyes that followed her every move.

Finally they got to the tower, where Temari was waiting for them?

"Temari what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"My little brother is out for God knows what, so he asked me to take whatever you have to give him for him."

"We have orders to give it to him personally" Kakashi retorted.

"But-"

"Temari, I'll take it from here"

Everyone was surprised to see Gaara standing right behind Temari, especially when they were just told that he wasn't there.

"Gaara! When did you get back?" a surprised Temari asked.

"Just now, and I'll take the scroll please" Gaara extended his hand.

Sasuke glared and took out the scroll from his pocket and handed it to the Kazekage.

"Well that's that so now we can go. Later!" Naruto yelled and grabbed his teammates' hands and dragged them out of the city and into the forest. Kakashi sighed and with a sweat drop 'poofed' away too leaving a confused Temari.

"Temari, what are you doing here?"

With a start Temari glanced behind her shoulder and saw her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro approaching her. Confusion was clear in her face as she saw both her brothers.

"Why are you Kankuro? Did you leave? And what do you mean what am I doing here? You told me to wait for the Konoha ninjas."

Kankuro, raised and eyebrow and Gaara glared at her.

"First, I was with Kankuro because we went to spar; yes I did leave this morning, I even told you about it and I just got back; and I never told you to wait for any Konoha ninjas"

"B-But the scroll! You were here a second ago! I saw you taking a scroll that came from the Hokage herself!"

"I have no idea of what are you talking about. The Hokage didn't tell me anything about any scroll and if there was, I should know about its existence." With that Gaara turned around and left leaving a gaping girl behind him.

"But I… but he… I was… they were…I saw… I thought…" Temari blabbed as her thoughts were getting even more mixed up in her head. Worried Kankuro leaned over to his sister and asked.

"Are you ok Temari? You look weird"

Temari rested a hand on her forehead and told him, "ugh! Apparently being out in the sun for too long makes you hallucinate."

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**Ok I know I took long again, but believe me when I say FINALS WEEK THIS WAY COMES!!!!!!! Seriously I am in an incredibly amount of stress and its not even funny. I am trying to keep this story on going the same with the other one and if I take long in updates please forgive me, I really am trying.**

**R&R people!!!!!!!**


	7. The Marble Mansion

**I'm back people!! Thanx for waiting and for also not lose hope on me. I really appreciate that. Also I am happy because now I finished with the worst part of school, and even though I still have exams I'll try to update on my other story too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own these lyrics.**

**Chapter 7**

**The marble mansion**

As soon as they were a couple of miles away from Suna, Sakura was cranky and mad.

"I can't believe we left without food, water or even a nice long bath!!! Thanks a lot Naruto"

"Sakura-chan I said I was sorry but I really don't know what came over me,"

"Hmph! All I'm saying is that we shouldn't have left so quickly"

Sasuke was of course being Sasuke, he was annoyed to the point of insanity. Also he couldn't stop thinking about that flashback he had a while ago; was it really a memory? Or was it all just a fantasy?

His thoughts were interrupted when a thunder boomed above them, making the group stop. They were in trouble now, they were stranded in the middle of a forest and with a storm it would take them longer to get home, and they couldn't seek shelter for it was already dark and there were no caves.

"Great! What are we going to do now?" yelled Naruto.

"Why don't we revise our options" Kakashi said.

"Do we even have options?" grunted Sasuke.

"Option 1: we keep on going through the storm and most likely get really sick, option 2: go back to Suna even though we are probably half day away, or Option 3: stay here and waste our time looking for shelter." Kakahi said.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Shut up dobe we have bigger problems here"

"Don't tell me to shut up teme!"

"Shut up or I'll smack your head idiot"

"Hey! The only one allowed to smack my head is Sakura-chan got it! Sakura tell the teme to stop being a jerk! Sakura?" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura standing in the middle of the rain, looking somewhere in the forest, and her eyes dull and blank.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?"

Without a word she turned and started running through the forest, her teammates followed her quickly worried about what was happening to their female teammate. They ran for hours and just when they thought she'd never stop she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and with one swing she cut a massive wall of vines that was blocking the way in front of them.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke was mad now, first he gets a flashback that annoys the heck out of him, then he gets stuck in a storm with Naruto and now he has to follow the steps of his deranged teammate! What else could happen?

Just as the last vine was taken down, Sakura walked inside the little path she just created. Without tripping on any tree root she went onward not even caring that her confused friends were close behind her. When they finally stopped the rain was pouring hard on them, but the sight before them was enough to make them forget about anything else.

A huge mansion stood before the team, surrounded in trees and vines as if protecting it from unwanted visitors. The marble of the building was a pure white and untouched by the vegetation, wild flowers outlined a path to the double doors.

"Hmm? What are we doing here?"

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi turned to Sakura who held a confused expression in her face.

"What are you talking about? You were the one that led us here!" Sasuke had an are-you-high-or-something-to-not-remember-all-that-happened look.

"I did?" confusion took over Sakura even more.

"Who cares? We just found an awesome place to spend the night at! Now if we could just find out if the doors are locked-" without even finishing the sentence Naruto stared openmouthed at the doors that suddenly burst open. "Come on everyone! Lets get inside!"

"Slow down Naruto you'll break something" said Kakashi while getting inside the mansion with his hyperactive student.

Sakura felt uncomfortable at being left with Sasuke, especially when he was staring at her with a serious look in his face.

"Did I really lead you guys down here?"

"Yea, you had this weird expression in your face and next thing we know you're running into the forest without even stopping until you got here." Sasuke told her. "What happened anyway?"

"I don't know, it was the weirdest experience that had ever occurred to me. The only thing I remember was, standing in front of a big white house and getting inside it in a black and pink dress. And the next thing I know I am standing right here." Sakura told him.

"This whole place makes me feel weird, like I've been here before. And I don't really know if that is a bad thing." She said.

Sasuke grunted and started walking, "I'll just say that there's something about this place that I don't like."

Sakura sighed and followed him. Without any of them noticing a shadow hiding behind a tree extended its hand and with a sole movement, threw sharp vines at them in a nanosecond. The attack took them both by surprise as they fell to the ground with a yell of pain and surprise; their clothes were all slashed and cut. And blood was coming put of their injuries.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Vines; they must have fallen out of that tree, and hit us." Sakura explained. "Come on, lets get inside and I'll treat our wounds." With that they both got up and made their way and passed the double doors, which closed behind them and locked themselves. A pair of purple eyes was watching from behind the tree and with a chuckle it disappeared.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"How did you get these cuts again?" Naruto asked.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!! IT WAS VINES!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Ok, I'm done with my cuts. Sasuke, can you please take your shirt off?" Sakura saked him.

Naruto and Kakashi snickered, while Sasuke held a weird face. Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"I need to clean and heal your cuts too, and since your cuts are mostly in the upper part of your body I need you to take your shirt off."

"Hn" Slowly Sasuke took his shirt off, revealing the most amazing body any girl has been lucky enough to see. It took all of Sakura's control to not stare at his well formed muscles, and his toned six packs. She knew she had a 70 chance of blushing, but without taking any more time she started her work.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030

Sakura's POV

**OMG! This day will be forever remembered in history!!**

_Oh yea? As what?_

**As the day we got to see Sasuke-kun's delicious body and we get to touch it!!**

_You do know you are not helping my situation here! I'm already trying not to blush._

**You are right! Don't blush instead take him to the nearest room and do what you gotta do!**

_E-Excuse me! I will not do something like that get it? You're sick_

**Ok fine, I'll just content myself by touching those yummilicious muscles**

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"Ok, Sasuke you're all done" at this point she was as red as a tomato, and was trying to hide it.

Sasuke grunted but immediately stopped when Sakura bended to check her first aid kit. A blush found its way into the Uchiha's face, and he turned so that no one could see it.

"Sakura you need to cover yourself, your shirt is slipping from your body" he said.

Quickly looking down at herself, she realized with horror that Sasuke was right. Her torn shirt was almost off her body revealing cleavage and exposing her flat stomach. Blushing madly she wrapped her arms around her to try and cover herself.

"Well this is great!! Now what am I going to do? I have no clothes left!!"

Everyone jumped and turned their heads to the stairs when they heard a thud. Sakura instead filled with curiosity started for the grand stairs and started climbing them; her teammates followed behind her, being on high alert. But Sakura was as calm as a leaf, she had the feeling she's been here before and a sense of nostalgia filled her body.

"Does anyone know where that sounds came from?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pointed to a hallway and started walking again. "Its here, I know it." The hallway was long but when they got to the last door in the room she stopped right in front of it. Hesitantly she took the golden door handle and turned it. As she opened the door her expression turned blank once again.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh my goodness!!" Sakura said._

"_So I take it you like it"_

_Sakura walked to the middle of the room and twirled around, her dress flying with her movements._

"_Like it? I love it! Daisuke it's beautiful!"_

_Daisuke gave her a gentle smile and walked towards her. Slowly circling her waist with his arms he pulled her close to him. "You wanna know the best part?"_

_Sakura rested her hands on his chest, and cocked her head to the side while giving him a curious look. "What?"_

_Daisuke smirked, "I get the room that's right in front of you"_

"_What are you implying?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her lips._

"_I'll leave it to your imagination; unless you know what I mean", he said and with that he leaned in towards her and gave her a kiss._

_Sakura smiled and broke the kiss to smile at him, and then she teased him by hovering her lips over his for a while and whispered "I know exactly what you mean". With that she kissed him; this was what she had always desired. To be with the man she loved, and no one could tear them apart, not even her family's wishes._

_**End Flashback**_

"Sakura-chan? Are you still here?"

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her flashback to stare at Naruto's hand moving frantically in front of her face, Kakashi's raised eyebrow, and Sasuke's look of regonition.

"You kinda spaced out there Sakura-chan"

"Did I really?"

"Yea, as soon as you opened the door you had this weird look on your face." Naruto told her.

"Apparently she already found her room; meanwhile I am looking for the best looking one here." Kakashi said and walked away to find a room.

"HEY! KAKASHI-SENSEI! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME FIND ONE TOO!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran after his sensei.

Shrugging Sakura got inside the room and looked around. "You had a flashback didn't you Sakura?" Startled she looked behind her; she forgot that Sasuke was still with her. Nodding she answered.

"Yes, I did. It was so real though, and this room hasn't changed a bit either. How is it possible?"

"I don't know but I had a flashback back in the forest, and it also looked real to me."

"Well I still have to figure out what to wear."

As soon as she finished saying those words a pair of closet doors burst open and a single dress was hanging from a hanger, and long black boots were sitting on the base of the closet floor. Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at the beautiful dress in front of her. It was gorgeous; but what shocked Sakura even more is that the outfit she was staring at was the exact same from her flashback.

"OMG, this has got to be the most beautiful dress I've ever seen and the creepiest one too!!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because this the same outfit I saw in my flashback!!" she yelled.

Silence enveloped them both.

"This place has gone from amazing then to suspicious and finally to weird." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I think you should also look for some clothes, and by the way you could look in the room right in front of mine. Now please get out so I can change." With that she pushed him out and locked the door; then she proceeded to change.

Sasuke sighed, she was right he needed to change. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"Kakashi sensei!! I found my room!! IT'S BIG!!!"

Sweatdropping Kakashi told Naruto, "of course its big Naruto, it's a ballroom."

"Oh, no wonder it didn't have a bed"

"Oy vey!" Kakashi turned his head when he heard footsteps. He and Naruto were surprised when they saw Sasuke and Sakura.

The dress she was wearing was totally black, and it reached mid thigh, the top was corset like and at the waist it had a pink belt that hanged loosely from one side; also at the side of the dress there were many pink cherry blossoms from the right side of her waist to the bottom of the dress. The sleeves of the dress were fishnet like and it went all the way to the elbow. The boots were black, and reached a bit below the knees; the laces were a bright pink with black outline. She was beautiful in that dress, and Sasuke was wearing a pair of black pants, with black boots and a white shirt that was unbuttoned up to his chest. On top of that he was wearing a black high collared coat also unbuttoned.

"Well, well aren't we looking fancy!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"HEY TEME!!! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING SO GAY?!"

"Dobe, in case you haven't noticed this is a very old outfit and the only one that was inside the closet."

"Sakura-chan's doesn't look old"

"And I thank God for that" she said with relief.

Taking in his surroundings Sasuke said: "This is the weirdest ballroom I've ever seen"

He was right though, the ballroom was weird. The walls were mirrors with different color patterns in them, a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling which was a gigantic picture of people dancing with fancy dresses. There was a double staircase on the other side of the room that led to other hallways.

"I actually think it's beautiful" Sakura said, but stopped short when a sweet melody was heard. Looking down she saw her locket glowing a pale pink almost white; the melody also came from it.

"What the?!" Sasuke said but also stopped when he heard the last thing he could ever hear. The most beautiful voice in the world.

_Let your dance and my song_

_Let your dreams fly and wander_

_Hold me tight_

_I'll stay here_

_Here in this moonlit night._

Kakashi and Naruto stared shocked at Sakura, as she walked to the middle of the ballroom. And just as she sang the room grew dimmer and moonlight seeped through the windows all landing in the colored mirrors and giving the room a fantastic look.

_This will be our sanctuary_

_Far away from all of them_

_Please say you'll stay by my side_

_Tell me your life lays here_

The locket emitted a pink light that illuminated the whole place. Suddenly the whole painting from the ceiling came to life and took place in the ballroom. People dancing, with happy smiles ignoring them completely; then they suddenly disappeared with the wind.

Sakura was still standing in the middle of the floor when a tap on her shoulder made her look behind her. She smiled when she saw Sasuke behind her. Gently taking her arms they started dancing with the music.

_This will be our sanctuary_

_Far away from all of them_

_Please say you'll stay by my side_

_Tell me your life lays here_

As they were dancing the colors of the mirrors' reflection disappeared and a spotlight created by only the moonlight shone over them. And just as Sasuke was spinning Sakura a major changed occurred. Her hair changed from pink to black as she continued to dance.

_Promise you'll stay_

_Keep your word_

_Stay with me_

_For if you decide to leave_

_You'll take with you my broken heart_

The locket ended the melody and as quickly as that the setting changed, the room was back to normal, and Sakura's hair turned pink again. And talking about Sasuke and Sakura, they were holding each other tightly.

"HEY TEME!! SAKURA!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!!"

Naruto's loud mouth snapped them out of their trance. They blinked and when they realized in the position they were in they quickly separated each holding a blush in their faces.

"How did we end up here? What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean you guys don't remember?" Kakashi questioned them.

Shaking their heads no, they were more confused as ever.

"NOT TO WORRY I HAVE IT ALL ON TAPE!!!" yelled Naruto while holding a video camera.

They all sweatdropped except Naruto. "Where did that come from?" Sakura asked him.

"My backpack, it's just that we never have any souvenirs from our missions so I decided to record our next mission! And this just happened to be one!!"

"You are the weirdest kid I've ever met" Sakura said.

"Dobe"

"Yo! You guys wanna see something even more creepy and weird?" Kakashi asked them.

"What else could possibly be weirder or creepier?" Sasuke wondered.

"This"

Kakashi pointed at something hanging in the wall above the double staircase. Sakura and Sasuke stopped dead on their tracks, as they stared with wide eyes and mouths opened.

Sasuke was the first to respond, "I knew there was something going on with this house".

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**CLIFFIE!!!! OMG I MISSED THEM SO MUCH!!! Ok, I know I took time but is this a great chappie or what??!!! I was having a major fun time writing it and I hope you guys like it too!! Anyways R&R people!!!**


	8. A Dream

**Chapter 8**

**A Dream**

"Ok this is a 9.9 from 10 in the creepy scale" Naruto exclaimed.

In front of them there was a big painting, of two people. Two teens actually. A girl held a sad expression while her dull green eyes showed pain and deception. Her long black hair was flying with the wind along with the same dress Sakura was wearing. On her neck there was a small golden locket and a fingerless-gloved left hand was delicately below it and resting on her chest. Her right hand was intertwined with the left hand of a man, with angry gray eyes and his mouth was set in a scowl. His hair was an onyx color and flowed with the wind. He was wearing a pair of beige pants and a black shirt and black boots. On his neck a small leaf symbol was hanging from a silver chain.

Both teens were standing back to back and their heads were tilted to one side so that both were staring outside the frame and into the eyes of the three shinobi. These were the two missing children from the Village Hidden in the Leaf one hundred years ago. The children of two of the most important clans at the time.

Daisuke Uchiha and Sakura Ayame Haruno.

"Then this must be the house were they eloped to. I can't believe I am standing in Daisuke and Sakura's mansion" Kakashi whispered mostly to himself.

"Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme? Are you guys ok?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked out of their minds and they seemed to be in trance. Finally Sakura snapped out of it.

"Well Naruto if you think being in a trance, finding yourself in the middle of a ballroom in the arms of someone and have no memory of ever getting there, then finding a picture of someone who looks just like you and that has lived in this mansion one hundred years ago, then yes Naruto I'm perfectly fine"

"Oh good you had me worried there for one second. Good to know this hasn't shocked you or anything Sakura-chan" Naruto replied stupidly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Dobe"

"Shut up teme!"

"Guys!! Please stop fighting we're in the middle of nowhere in a creepy mansion and it's already late. We should do the normal thing to do and go to sleep; we'll figure out what we'll do in the morning." Kakashi told them.

With that they left and went to their own rooms. Kakashi's and Naruto's rooms were on the other side of the mansion so they went their separate ways. When they got to their rooms, Sasuke and Sakura found their doors wide open and stepped inside; after changing into the pair of pajamas that mysteriously appeared on top of their beds. Just when both Sasuke and Sakura were getting in bed they realized that there was something odd.

Their door was open, their beds were right in front of the wide open door and they were facing each other.

"Sasuke, could you please close your door?"

Scowling Sasuke replied, "Why don't you close your door?"

"Because its warm and I want some air," Sakura replied.

"Well I want to sleep with my door open too, so you close your door"

"Ugh!" Frowning and cursing under her breath she made her way to the door with her white nightgown brushing her knees and showing some cleavage, ignoring the blush that had appeared into the boy's face staring at her.

Grabbing the door handle she tried closing it, but the door wouldn't move. With a frown Sakura pulled harder, to no avail; getting frustrated she used more drastic methods. Pumping chakra into her hands she pulled the door, but nothing happened.

"I can't believe it" Sasuke said.

"I know" Sakura gasped.

"You can't even close a freaking door; you're weaker than I thought you were"

With a growl, Sakura told him. "Well, let's seethe great Sasuke Uchiha close his door"

"Fine, just to show you how strong some people are"

Smirking he stood next to his door and opened his arms, giving Sakura a full view of his six pack hidden under his unbuttoned shirt, and his toned chest. Blushing ten shades of red she looked away and breathed many times to calm herself.

Ten minutes after, Sasuke was cursing a door for not moving to his will.

"So… how strong are some people again?" Sakura smirked at him.

Growling and more annoyed that her has ever been in his entire life, he walked back to his bed.

"Whatever"

With that Sakura did the same and tried to ignore the fact that she was going to be sleeping in front of the hottest guy in the world. Soon both shinobi surrendered to a deep sleep only to be caught in the same dream.

_**Dream**_

_It was night; the quiet moaning of the wind was the only music in the house. Lying on his bed, he groaned. Sleep won't pay him a visit tonight. How could he even think of sleeping when he could see the silhouette of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen? Slowly he got out of bed, and made his way to the other room; stopping suddenly on his tracks when a moonlight ray fell right on her bed. _

_His breath got stuck on his throat as his eyes softened. She looked like an angel, both innocent and pure; she was his angel. He didn't deserve her, someone as beautiful as her couldn't possibly fall in love with a man like him. Slowly he turned around to go back to his bed, when a sound made him stop._

"_Love? Is everything ok?" Sakura asked fully awake and sitting on her bed._

"_Yes, I just couldn't sleep. That's all" He replied his eyes filled with sorrow._

_Sakura frowned, "I know something's troubling you; tell me what it is?"_

_He turned and walked towards her; she gave him room so he was sitting right next to her. With a sad smile he put a hand on her cheek loving the feeling of her soft skin against his. _

"_You are very beautiful, and so gentle. I don't deserve a person as perfect as you." He lowered his head and in shame and despair; his hand slipped from her face and landed right on the bed._

_Smiling Sakura lifted her hand to remove a few strands of hair that hid his handsome face from her. She rested her hand on his left cheek and made him look at her eyes. _

"_There is no one else in this world that makes me feel whole in this world; there is no one else in this world that I could ever love as much as I love you." She took his hand and placed it on her heart, "you are the only person who stole my heart the moment you saw my way. I love you and only you."_

_Still smiling she leaned forward and placed her lips on his in a soft kiss. Many thoughts were flying through his mind at that moment, but in the end he understood that no matter how much he thought otherwise, Sakura is and always would be his beautiful angel._

_He kissed her back and sucked into her lower lip asking for permission, as soon as she let him in he explored every inch of her mouth until they had to part in need of air._

_Gently pressing his forehead against hers, he whispered; "I love you."_

_He claimed her lips once again receiving a moan from her, and with a smirk he gently pushed her down into her bed with him on top, continuing giving her soft butterfly kisses while slipping the nightgown straps off her shoulders, while she explored his broad chest with her hands. The moon was their only witness that night, in which they showed their love for each other._

_**End Dream**_

Sakura and Sasuke woke up with a start. Trying to remember the dream that they had just a few minutes ago. And sitting on their beds they tried to calm their beating hearts, only to freeze when their eyes met across the room.

Sasuke's POV

'_That was no ordinary dream'. _

That dream had been so real, so… dare he say it? Especial. He could still feel Sakura's soft hands roaming his chest and abdomen. He could still feel her kisses that left him dizzy and with a desire for more. Those kisses were for me alone, not Daisuke.

I slowly looked at the room in front of me, only to freeze. Sakura was staring right into my eyes, looking as shocked and apprehensive as I did when I woke up.

'_Could she have had the same dream as me?' _

Only looking at her it made me remember the dream, both girls looked just the same. Only the one in my dream didn't have black hair, but instead pink.

Sakura's POV

'_OMG what was that?' _

My heart is still racing. I will never forget this dream; it was imprinted into my head. It wasn't like the flashbacks I've had, this was entirely different. I was the one in the dream, not Sakura Ayame, it was me who said all those words, those were my actions, and those were my desires.

I shivered as I remembered the feeling of his firm lips against my skin, the way his hands traced every inch of my body, the look in his eyes as he told me he loved me.

Looking up I froze. Sasuke-kun was watching, me.

He has an unreadable expression, it must be shock. Wait did he have the same dream? No that's impossible. Looking him again, he reminded me of that very erotic dream. Yet again he looked the same as that man did.

Then again, the one in the dream had looked me in the eyes and I had drowned in a pool of onyx instead of gray.

Normal POV

Both teens' eyes widened, realization dawned upon them. The people in the dream hadn't been their ancestors. It had been themselves. They looked away from each other blushing furiously and trying desperately to hide it.

Unconsciously Sakura put a hand on her lips, and Sasuke landed his hand on his chest; both rubbing the place where they had been kissed and touched. Their gazes met once again and blushed even harder when they realized what they were doing and where their hands.

An awkward silence fell, until of course someone had to break it.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINES!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at their hyperactive friend jumping up and down.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that yelling at the top of your lungs wakes people up," Kakashi said while stretching.

He raised an eyebrow at both teens; there was something wrong in this picture. They seemed weird.

"But Kakashi-sensei!I had to make sure that the teme here wasn't doing anything to Sakura-chan!!!!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura stiffened at this, trying to hold back a blush.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto the only thing you made sure of was waking them up. You are not supposed to do that; they could have been enjoying a nice dream"

That was too much for both of them, for they remembered the whole dream with its every detail. Sakura was blushing so furiously that she could have been easily confused with a stop sign. Sasuke not only blushed, but he even had a very bad nosebleed. Groaning Sakura hid her face with her hands, while Sasuke passed out from major blood loss.

Confused Kakashi looked between the two and with a small voice asked.

"Was it something I said?"

**Wow, how embarrassing, but man I was having so much fun writing this chappie!!! I hope you guys like it too!!!! DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THE CHOICE TO REVIEW AND PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!**


	9. What the?

**Chapter 9**

**What the-?**

"HEY TEME!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the hyperactive blonde yelled on top of his lungs to bring Sasuke back to life…or back to consciousness.

"Naruto, I don't think that yelling at him will work." Kakashi sweatdropped. "Why don't we let the professional do her thing".

He moved aside to let an already dressed Sakura in Sasuke's room to take care of him. As she did one could still see a light shade of pink on her cheeks, apparently Kakashi's comment earlier had still remained on her.

After a while Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun is going to be alright he just lost a considerable amount of blood but there's no danger. We should just let him rest for a while and then I'll come back to see how he's doing."

Nodding they all left the room and a very exhausted Sasuke inside. Outside Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Let's go explore the creepy place! And record everything we see on the way! Here take the camera and focus on me for a bit." He handed her the video camera and posed when she started recording. "This is Naruto Uzumaki giving you the inside scoop on this very creepy mission on what I like to call: 'A VERY CREEPY MISSION!' starring the perverted-book-reading-dirty-minded-sensei as Kakashi; the beautiful cherry blossom as Sakura; and the cold-hearted-teme-that-has-a-stick-up-his-ass as Sasuke Uchiha"

Silence, then major sweatdrop.

"Um Naruto I think that this is very weird and that you have the no creativity whatsoever" As she said so she turned around and headed back upstairs to check on Sasuke; the hem of her dress flying with the air.

"Aw Sakura-chan! The title is not that bad!"

"So Naruto, who's a perverted-book-reading-dirty-minded-sensei huh?" Kakashi cracked his knuckles and a deathly aura overtook him.

Nervously laughing Naruto stepped back, and stupidly asked "uh do you really want me to answer that?"

Sasuke's POV

"_Memo to self: Stop hanging around Kakashi that often. My head hurts, and everything is blurry; hmm this feeling stroking my temples and hair is really comforting._

_Hold up. What is touching my head??"_

Snapping my eyes open I glanced around and stopped dead when I saw something…rather someone lying with me in my own bed. Turning to my side my vision was entranced by a pool of emerald orbs.

"S-Sakura? What the hell are you doing in my room, in my bed, next to me??" I asked her demanding an explanation. But to my surprise she reacted in a way I never thought she would.

She laughed.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked me, stroking my hair and smiling at me in a very caring way, her fingers touched my skin giving me a warm sensation that spread throughout my body.

"Um, yes I am actually. Why are you here?"

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" she retreated her hand from me and started to get up. I don't know what took over me or why did I do it but in an instant, I had her back in the bed. With one arm across her waist and another behind her shoulders I pulled her against me; burying her head in my chest I took in the sweet scent from her hair. Closing my eyes I breathed the only words I could muster at the time.

"I want you here, with me, always by my side."

"Sasuke-kun?"

I opened my eyes again and was once again shocked by what my eyes were seeing.

"Sakura? How did you get over there? You were right here!" I yelled, looking frantically at my arms which were still in the position they've been before while holding Sakura; except that she was no longer there.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling better now?" she asked me now sitting on my bed with a concerned expression on her face.

"Ok what's the big idea? First you get inside my bed and ask the same question, and then you appear on the other side of the room and ask the same question? What the hell Sakura?" I asked her completely exasperated.

Sakura blinked once, and then she puts a hand over my forehead to check my temperature. "Sasuke-kun, are you sure you are feeling better? Because you might have been delusional for a second there, I mean come on you thinking that I would get into your bed while you are unconscious? Maybe you should stop hanging around Kakashi-sensei for a bit."

"I didn't dream it! I swear I am not delusional!"

Sakura got up and then started to leave, "well I don't think you are sick anymore. Why don't you get dressed and meet us downstairs?" With that she left the room and me completely confused with question marks all over my head.

"I didn't dream it dammit! I know it was real." Groaning I put on the outfit that was left on the closet since the outfit from yesterday was gone. I got into the same black boots, a pair of white pants, a black undershirt, and a white buttoned shirt that I kept unbuttoned.

"At least this outfit is not that old."

"I don't think it's old either." Sakura said standing behind me.

Wait.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!Sakura?????"

Giggling she smiled and rested her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear. "I think you look very hot". And then the most shocking thing that mankind has ever seen in history.

She kissed my cheek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SAKURA HARUNO KISSED MY GODDAMMED CHEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on! We have so many things to do today!! Let's go to the stable, take our horses and ride somewhere!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me across the room.

"Wait weren't we supposed to go downstairs?" I said trying to get my hand back, only she didn't listened to me, just at that moment the window in front of us opened and the sun's rays crept in the room.

Turning around Sakura stood right in front of me smiling with the sun behind her creating a halo of light.

"Come on, I'll be waiting"

With that she disappeared. And that's when realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Sakura's hair has black.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Cliffie!!!!!!!! OMG that was so creepy wasn't it? Poor Sasuke just saw a dead person!!!!! R&R people!!!!!!**


	10. Revelations of a Ghost

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!!!!! And as a present here's a new chappie!!!!**

**Special thanx for all of my loyal reviewers who make my day perfect!!!!**

**Chapter 10**

**Revelations of a Ghost**

"I'm hallucinating that's all. I mean loss of blood does that to someone right? There's no way I just saw a freaking ghost." Sasuke kept repeating that to himself as he slowly came down the stairs.

Unaware that behind him a presence was watching his every step.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

"Sensei? Do you think we can leave soon? There's something about this house that makes me uncomfortable." Sakura asked, while they watched Naruto run around the place with his video camera.

Without closing his book he raised his head and looked at her. "You know, I feel the same way. Just last night I went to sleep and locked my door and left my volume of Icha Icha in the night drawer next to me. Now when I woke up this morning I found it wide open on the other side of the room. Very interesting." He said while striking a thinking pose.

Sakura only sweat dropped, _'Great, there's a perverted ghost roaming around.'_ As they kept going, her attention got caught in a room. Stopping in her tracks she traced the outline of a door and with an outburst she grabbed the handle, opened the door and quietly slipped inside.

She stared at the room in awe; canvases and linens were orderly stacked in a rack. Brushes of many kinds were separated and lined in a wooden box; last but not least there were paint flasks with colors of different shades all aligned in a bureau. The room was remotely empty, with a mirror that covered the whole back wall. Then out of nowhere a can of paint fell on her completely drenching her hair.

"AAAAHHHHHH! What the hell?" Turning to the mirror she stared in horror, as she saw her hair. "OMG!! My hair!! It's black!!!!!! This is a conspiracy!!!!" Groaning she tried taking the paint off but it was dry the second the touched it. Muttering curses under her breath she kept walking around the room looking for water.

She stopped in front of a canvas, the painting was unfinished. It was a wedding, a few guests were there, and the setting was in a garden. Everyone was there, except the bride and the groom who were supposedly to be standing in the altar in front of a huge sakura tree.

As soon as she saw the painting she felt a lump in her throat and her eyes stung; a few minutes later a sob escaped her lips. She couldn't understand what was going on, but got scared when a feeling of uttermost pain and sadness filled her body. It was as if her heart had been shattered and thrown to the wind; the feeling was insufferable. Walking towards the door, she tried to grab the handle but couldn't for when she attempted to, her hand stopped midway.

It was as if a hand was grabbing her by the wrist and wouldn't let her out of the room. "Please let me out! I can't take it anymore, make it stop! Please!" Sakura cried and when the pressure was off her wrist she bursted open the door and stumbled out locking the door after her.

Covering her face with her hands she slid down the door and landed on the floor as she bawled and cried in desperation.

"Sakura?"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sasuke's POV

As soon as I was downstairs I started searching for the dobe and the others. But after a few minutes of walking in the huge mansion guess what?

I got lost.

"Shit. Now I am in the middle of a creepy hallway, in a creepy house, in a creepy forest. Is there something that could make it worse?" As soon as I said those words, I heard someone's footsteps behind me.

"Ok Naruto, I know it's you so just spare me," I turned to give the dobe a scowl only to find an empty hallway. "What the?" I heard the same footsteps around me.

"Dobe you'd better come out here or else."

Just as I finished saying that, the footsteps stopped and I sighed. Relieved I turned to continue my walk, but stopped when I saw the only thing that actually made me gasp.

Naruto was right in front of me, or at least I thought he was. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a beige shirt with a pair of brown boots and the leaf symbol on a gold chain hanged from his neck. He was smiling widely and his eyes were narrowed giving him a look of mischief.

"Hello to you too; but would you care to tell me what is the 'or else' you are referring to, if you wish?" he said.

I looked at him weirdly as I took in his outfit. "Dobe what the hell are you wearing and why are you even talking like that?"

Naruto only cocked his head, a minute later he walked towards me rather quickly. But what really surprised me was the fact that he turned into a sphere of light as it floated around him. Turning quickly to see him I flinched when I saw Naruto standing a few inches away from me. Only that the dobe looked completely different. His eyes were closed and his smile was gone and he wore a look of complete seriousness, before I could even muster a word his eyes snapped open and I stared into a pair of purple orbs.

"You may look like him but you are not Daisuke! You are not MY best friend, you didn't betray us. You didn't hurt her." At this his eyes went downcast and for a moment grief and desperation crossed his face; then resolution overcame him and he stared into my eyes again, grabbing my shoulders he whispered, "you have to get them out of here now, before he finds her. Take her and the others and get away from here, before history repeats itself." With that said he evaporated in the blink of an eye.

I just stood there trembling in shock. Needless to say I was scared. Very scared; this was the second time a freaking ghost had appeared in front of me. And now this time he gives me a warning!

Seconds later I was running throughout the place trying to find the others. I was still running looking in every room that I came across, until I heard a sobbing on the other hall. Quickly I went to the hall and I released a breath that I unconsciously was holding, when I saw Sakura in front of me. But what made me stop was when I noticed that her hair was black and she was crying wholeheartedly.

Slowly I approached her; I just had to make sure it was the real Sakura.

"Sakura?"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

Sakura raised her head and turned to see who had called her name. Surprised she stared at Sasuke as he kneeled to her eye level and had a concerned expression.

"Are you ok?"

Wiping the tears from her face she nodded, "yes. I see you noticed my hair, I swear I don't know what happened actually; I went into this room and a can of paint fell on me, then I felt incredibly sad, it was so terrible that I couldn't stay in. Then when I was about to grab the handle I felt a hand grabbing my wrist and I was unable to get out."

Upon hearing this Sasuke took her arm and pulled her up, without another word he asked, "Where are Naruto and Kakashi?" Sakura pointed in the direction they went off to. As soon as she did Sasuke broke into a run, dragging an alarmed Sakura behind him.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing? What is going on?"

"We need to find Naruto and Kakashi and get the hell out of here, that's what's going on!" Sasuke yelled.

This only confused Sakura even more. Then they heard the voices of their teammates and darted into their direction, only to see an overexcited Naruto and a bored Kakashi. They both jumped when Sasuke and Sakura stumbled into them.

"Oi teme! What is your problem?"

Sasuke stood and started yelling, "we have to get the shit out of here now! We are in danger!"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, but the loud-mouthed ninja was the one who actually yelled it out. "What in the holy name of crap are you talking about teme? What do you mean we're in dan-" He suddenly stopped talking as he stared into himself. Or actually his ghost self, he blinked many times; while Kakashi dropped his book and Sakura stood I shock.

"Why are you still doing here? I told you to get out now! Its dangerous for you to-" the Naruto look-alike also stopped abruptly when he saw Sakura and then the atmosphere turned cold. "He's found her" he whispered.

Sakura was about to ask what was going on, when then out of nowhere she felt something grab her from the waist.

"What the-? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed when she was pulled backwards in the blink of an eye.

"SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi broke into a run after her. She was being dragged around the whole house, but they kept the same rhythm than her to keep up. They could see her struggling to free herself; she even took out a kunai and tried to cut the imaginary ropes that were wrapped around her waist.

Sasuke ran faster and got to catch up with her, "Sasuke-kun! Help me!" Sakura was scared shitless at this point. Sasuke activated his sharingan and he studied Sakura's waist; there wasn't any charka strings or anything. He attempted grabbing her arm, but got shocked when he tried; just when it seemed hopeless, the Naruto look-alike appeared behind Sasuke and made a series of hand signs. A moment later Sakura was dropped onto the floor, landing on her feet.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked her. Sakura nodded even though she was trembling. The Naruto look-alike look in the direction in which Sakura was being dragged to, "everyone follow me quickly!" he yelled and he led them upstairs. He led them into Sakura's room and once they were all inside the door closed on its own and locked itself.

"As long as you are here, you are in no danger." Naruto look-alike said.

Panting the shinobi stared at him, "ok Naruto look-alike, what the hell is going on!" Kakashi yelled.

"First let me introduce myself. My name is Haru Uzumaki." He bowed, as the shinobi stared at him in awe. Naruto was gaping at him, Kakashi's visible eye was wide open, Sasuke was shocked and Sakura paled.

"Y-Y-You are my ancestor? But that makes no sense, why are you even here?" Naruto stuttered.

"Because I came to visit my fiancée" Haru said solemnly.

The reactions he got once again were priceless. Naruto's jaw was on the floor and his eyes were bulging out of his sockets. "Holy shit! You were the guy who was engaged to Sakura! I am the descendant of a killer!!!"

Haru frowned, "I beg your pardon, but I am no such thing!"

"You killed both Daisuke and Sakura one hundred years ago, because she didn't love you or married you. You are the reason they died, and the reason why they are still haunting this place." Kakashi told him.

Haru seemed completely shocked as rage took over him. "I never murdered them! I loved Sakura like a sister! I wasn't the one who destroyed the wedding; I never ended my life and the life of Sakura-chan."

"Then who was it?" Naruto asked again.

Haru looked straight at Sasuke as a look of complete sadness took place on his face.

"Daisuke Uchiha…My best friend."

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**MAJOR UNEXPECTED TWIST!!!!!!! I apologize if this chappie was scary but I think it came out pretty good. R&R people!!!!!!!**


	11. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth Revealed**

"What? Daisuke couldn't have done it! I mean he loved Sakura, there must be some mistake." Sakura said.

"There is no mistake. If someone would have told me about it I would have denied the whole thing too. But that's the truth, Daisuke destroyed everything and everyone." Haru's eyes were lowcast.

Sakura looked at Sasuke wearily. His bangs covered his eyes and his fists were clutched, his knuckles turned white as blood oozed from his palms were he had stabbed his fingernails in.

"Why? Why did he do it?" He asked Haru.

"I am not entirely sure, but I believe it was a misunderstanding."

"How can it be a misunderstanding?" Naruto yelled.

"I believe its better you tell us from the beginning." Kakashi said.

Haru exhaled, "I was never a very good story teller, instead I'll show you the way things happened." He closed his eyes and in a second the shinobis eyes lolled to the back of their heads, as they fainted.

_Flashback_

"_Are you ready for this Sakura-chan? You are making a huge step today. Are you nervous?" Haru asked while entering the garden._

_Sakura turned and smiled at him, "I am incredibly nervous, but I am happy at the same time." She was standing in the middle of a bush of wild flowers, playing with her locket nervously. "Have you seen Daisuke?"_

"_He is doing something in that room of his downstairs. Give the man his privacy; he is getting married today after all. By the way where is your dress? I haven't seen it yet."_

_Sakura snuck out her tongue at him playfully, "it's in the secret room and you can't see it! Now before you snuck back into the mansion, come and take a stroll with me." She took his arm and led him away._

"_I still can't believe my two best friends are getting married!"_

"_Yea to think we have known each other ever since we were five, time sure flies." Sakura sighed._

"_I know what you mean; we saw each other grow together. I still remember defending you in school, and even though there was pressure on you for being raised as a 'lady' you turned into a tomboy each time we went out to play. Then I met Daisuke and I know that everyone in Konoha thought that we were rivals, we were the best of friends." Haru smiled. "Although that party changed everything; you sure bewitched him Sakura-chan, I have never seen him as love stricken as soon as you walked down those stairs."_

_Sakura smiled and hugged him; Haru smiled too and hugged her back. They stayed that way for several minutes, until they heard something. "What was that?" asked Sakura._

"_I don't know, but you'd better get back and start getting ready Sakura-chan. I believe the guests will be coming soon and you have to get beautiful." Haru told her._

_Sakura sighed dreamily, "will I ever get to see you again after today?"._

"_Of course! I'll come back to see you, face it, we have a long history." Haru promised. Sakura seemed like she was going to cry, so Haru hugged her once again and kissed her cheek. "No crying, brides don't cry," he whispered._

_Sakura smiled and left to go back to the house. As she left, Haru turned to the sky and sighed, this was the last time his best friends would be single. He put his hand on his pocket and took out a small black velvet box, and opened it. Inside a silver ring with diamonds and sapphires embedded in it shone brightly at him._

_Haru smiled and closed the lid of the box, "I will finally tell her how I feel, and hopefully she'll be my wife" he said to himself. He noticed some guest already arriving and he made his way back to the mansion only to meet Daisuke._

"_Daisuke? What are you doing here?" _

"_I should ask you the same question, although I think I already know. How could you even think about taking away the only happiness left in my life?!" Daisuke yelled at him._

_Haru looked confused at his best friend, "Daisuke? Are you ok?" _

"_Don't even try to pretend you are my friend! I saw the ring, I saw you two! How could you do this? You stab me in the back with my fiancée, by asking her to marry you?" _

"_Daisuke wait! You have it all wrong! Let me expla-" Haru stopped talking when he saw Daisuke stab him in the stomach with a kunai. He walked backwards and fell to the ground his eyes still watching his best friend. "Daisuke, please! Just let me explain!" He said through gritted teeth._

_Daisuke only gave him a cold look and left him. _

_A few minutes later screams and yells of anguish filled the air, as Haru tried to gather all his strength into walking. He got to where the wedding would take place and he stared in awe as he saw people running away and everything destroyed; then a wave of fear overcame him. He looked desperately for Sakura and even though he was stumbling, he found Sakura crying while yelling at Daisuke. But before he could get to them he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was, Sakura getting stabbed by her only love; and Daisuke screaming with grief at the top of his lungs before killing himself. After that blackness took over._

_End Flashback_

The shinobi woke up with a start, they were all panting. Then they saw Haru fiddle with a black box, opening it and closing it.

"Haru? If the ring wasn't meant for Sakura, then who was it meant for?" Sakura asked.

Haru smiled, "After Daisuke and Sakura met in the party, I met Takimi. She was also from a rich family; we started going out and we fell in love." He sighed, and his smile turned bitter. "But when Sakura's family found out that she had fallen in love with Daisuke, and that they were engaged; they forbid it. That's when we found out that our families had arranged a marriage for us when we were born; since we didn't desired to get married to each other, we formulated a plan. Sakura and Daisuke ran away and I convinced Daisuke to buy this mansion for them to live in; a few months later I left Konoha to 'find my fiancée'. Everyone in the village already thought that Daisuke and I were rivals, so I would only fan the flames; of course I only left to attend their wedding. After I was to return back to Konoha and ask my Takimi to be my wife, but that's when everything went wrong, I heard some travelers talking about her. Turns out she died a couple of weeks after she learned of our death."

Sasuke then remembered something, "if you were here only to attend their wedding, then how come the last entry antagonized you?"

"That was all part of the plan; I would return back to Konoha and give the journal back to the families, to show them that they really loved each other. And that I had given up on Sakura by reading the entries of the journal. It was the perfect alibi," Haru sighed.

"So that's what really happened. Then all these years we blamed you for the murder. I can't believe it!" Kakashi exhaled.

Haru turned to study the shinobies, "when you arrived I was surprised, I never thought anyone would ever find this place. And actually you didn't, since it's partly my fault you are here."

At this three heads turned to stare at him. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you brought us here?!" Naruto yelled.

"It was me who gave you the mission to Suna; I impersonated the Hokage and the Kazekage for a few minutes. My only purpose was to bring you here."

"Hold on pal! How could you have done that? We're a thousand of miles away from Konoha and Suna, there's no way you knew where we lived…or did you?" Naruto asked.

"Since the journal and the locket were brought back into the hands of the residents, it served as a link to us. What I did was to create an illusion, to fill my purpose; and after Sakura got the locket it was easier to control your movements."

Sakura's eyes widened. "So it was you who controlled Sasuke-kun and me back in the ballroom!"

"Actually ever since you got here, my control dissipated. This is probably the work of Daisuke and Sakura." Haru said. "Their souls still roam around this place, you might have experienced some sort of feelings, and also some memories that took place here too."

Sakura blushed and Sasuke grunted his classic 'hn' and turned away a slight blush on his cheeks. "Hopefully I can get the heck out of here." Sasuke grunted.

"You don't understand, he has found you already." Haru said looking at Sakura and Naruto. "He still thinks that Sakura and I betrayed him, and since we look alike he will most likely attempt to hurt you."

Kakashi sighed and opened his book, "but he is still in love with Sakura, and apparently he is very passionate about that." He snickered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "If by passionate you mean perverted then yes sensei he is."

Haru smiled and started laughing non-stop. Everyone else just stared at him with their eyebrows raised and question marks all over their heads. "It has been so long since I last heard Sakura's sarcasm; it reminded me how funny it was."

"I don't get it, doesn't she haunts this place too?" Naruto asked.

"No, for the time it's only Daisuke and I. Sakura's soul is trapped, she was consumed by too much grief, so she remained dormant in a way of speaking." Haru told them.

Sasuke scowled, "then how come I saw her! She was in my room, and she even told me that she was waiting for me to go somewhere. And that she was waiting."

At this Haru's face brightened and smiled, "that means that she is finally awakening! Maybe the time in which we leave this world is nearing," he sighed, "for over one hundred years I longed to finally leave, how I longed to rest in peace, and maybe meet my Takimi again on the after life."

Silence overtook them, "how come after all this time you haven't been able to rest in peace?" asked Kakashi.

"We will finally rest when this misunderstanding is resolved. But good luck with that, Daisuke is the most stubborn bastard I have ever had the chance to meet." Haru frowned.

Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Yea kinda like the teme here!"

"Dobe"

"Shut up teme!"

"Hn"

"You cold bastard"

"Guys please, don't go starting another fight now." Sakura begged.

"Aa"

Haru stared at them with a sad smile on his face. _They really are alike, even though he doesn't show it, Sasuke has feelings like Sakura. The same way it used to be with Daisuke back when we were alive._ With those last thoughts he disappeared in front of the group.

Sakura got up and headed to the bathroom; she opened the faucet and filled a bowl with water. When it was full, she grabbed it and dunked it into he head soaking her from head to toe. She examined herself in the mirror and touched her hair trying to wash it with soap and even perfume. After numerous attempts her hair was still pitch black; groaning and muttering curses under her breath she flopped in the bed.

"It's useless, my hair is permanently black! This is a conspiracy, a conspiracy I tell you!!!" she yelled.

"Look at the bright side, at least you won't have pink hair anymore," Kakashi said without looking away from his book.

Sakura frowned; ignoring him she got up and got to the closet to look for a towel. But stopped short when the locket started to glow again; Sasuke and Naruto got alerted and Kakashi looked away from his book and stared at her. A few minutes later the glow dissipated and everything turned silent.

Just when Sakura exhaled in relief the locket dragged her around just like she had been before, except this time she was running. Naruto and Kakashi ran after her, but Sasuke stayed behind, he instead was being pushed to his room, where his journal glowed in front of him.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sakura struggled to get the locket out of her neck, but to no avail. Kakashi and Naruto also tried to cut the chain but they would get shocked as soon as they got close to Sakura.

"Dammit! This is the third time that we've tried to do something but nothing! Where is that ghost and the teme anyways?"

At that moment Haru appeared in front of them, but when he saw Sakura being dragged away his eyes widened, however before he could get to her, the locket glowed again and a bright light engulfed Sakura. When the light faded, Kakashi and Naruto stared at an empty room.

"Oi!!! Ghost!!! Where is Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled while pointing at the ghost.

Haru only looked at where Sakura once stood and sighed. "Where is Sasuke?"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sasuke neared the journal and took it, as soon as he did a bright light engulfed him and in an instant he disappeared too.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Haru knew that this would happen, but he didn't think it would be that soon. "So it has finally happened." He whispered.

_Daisuke and Sakura have finally made their moves. Hopefully the end of the game will not be repeated._

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**Yay!!! The mystery is solved!!!! Hopefully this reached your expectations!!!! R&R people!!!!!!!**


	12. History Will Repeat Itself

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you guys.**

**Chapter 12**

**History Will Repeat Itself**

Sakura's POV

Bright. Very bright.

Those were Sakura's thoughts, when she first opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself while looking round the room. It was white and there wasn't any furniture at all, the only thing that stood in front of her was a big mirror. For the first time she saw her reflection and gasped to see that her outfit was different.

She was now wearing a dark blue strapless dress ending at her knees with silver designs on the bottom. A black ribbon was wrapped around her right arm with matching black boots that reached up to her mid shin. Her hair was still black and flowed down her shoulders.

"Hello Sakura" gasping she turned and stared open mouthed at the girl in front of her. It was like staring at your own reflection for she was wearing the same outfit than her.

"Sakura Ayame" she whispered

Chuckling Sakura Ayame replied, "Don't act so scared, think of me as the twin sister you never had."

"Well that will be very difficult since you're a ghost!"

Any trace of a smile faded from the girl's face as she heard the statement. "I shouldn't be, I should have been married and happy." Quickly turning around she started pacing around.

"What is this place anyways?"

"This is where my soul went after that incident, I've been here after a century and I never could get out. I was too scared, sad and depressed. It was as if time stopped completely for me, condemning me to repeat the same moment over and over again." As soon as she said these words the room changed and Sakura found herself back into her room in the mansion except she was just watching the events taking place.

_Flashback_

_Sakura entered her room and she twirled around her room, her blue dress flew around with her as she laughed. Finally she landed on her bed, but got up quickly and moved towards a door behind her closet. That was her secret room and nobody knew where it was, that was what made it so special for her. As she opened the door she stepped into the room and smiled when she saw many mirrors around a mannequin with a beautiful wedding dress. _

_She moved forwards her dress and took a good look at it; the dress was strapless, the top was corset like but it widened at the bottom part. The dress was embroidered with small sapphires along the hem and the top part of the dress with golden designs; the veil was attached to a silver tiara. She was to wear a sapphire and onyx necklace with matching earrings; her shoes were also white. It was a girl's dream to be wearing that dress on her wedding day. _

_But what made it more special was the fact that she would wear it for her love. The mere thought of it filled her with excitement; she was a little preoccupied when Daisuke started to seem a little distant a few days after Haru arrived, but she forgot about it thinking that it was only nerves._

_Sighing she walked out of the room and headed outside to see if the girl that was going to help her get ready had arrived. Walking down the stairs she stopped when she heard the yells and screams of people; panicking she ran to look for Daisuke. Bursting open the doors that led to the garden Sakura stopped as her eyes roamed around the scene._

_The guests were gone, the decorations and the altar were destroyed, the roses and flowers were also destroyed. Chairs and tables were only splinters now; Sakura almost fainted when she finally took in what was happening. Her wedding was destroyed. A storm was forming and as lighting struck it also illuminated the silhouette of a man standing right in front of her. _

_Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart stopped. "Daisuke"._

_Said person lifted his head to see her._

"_Daisuke, what have you done? Why?" _

"_Because I wasn't willing to let you get married to that man. You were supposed to marry me; you were supposed to love me!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her while he screamed at her. _

"_Have you gone mad? What are you talking about? What man? Daisuke I was going to marry you, I do love you and you know it; what has gotten to you?"  
_

"_Liar! You were only leading me on while you waited for Haru to come; once he did you totally forgot about me, you showed that you didn't care about our wedding for it wasn't ours. It was your wedding with him; it always was. I saw the ring." Daisuke's grip tightened as he looked down at her._

_Sakura looked at him with disbelief, shock was written all over her face. Then she pushed him away from her. "Haru is my best friend and you are my fiance you are the only man I would ever love! God Daisuke! Jealousy has taken control over you! Why don't you see that this is completely crazy?" Sakura yelled at him._

_They stood there for a few moments before a thought struck Sakura. "Daisuke, where is Haru?"_

"_Worried for him huh?"_

"_Daisuke what have you done to Haru?"_

_Silence._

_Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Daisuke, please tell me you didn't"_

"_He should be getting a halo by now."_

_Fear took over Sakura, she stood there watching at the man who killed her best friend. She looked at him many times and she couldn't recognize the man she fell in love with._

"_How could you? How could you kill Haru! He was our friend, he helped us when no one would, he approved of us back in Konoha and he even advised this house to hide in!! How could you have done this to him? I can't believe how twisted you are! What has-" Sakura stopped yelling as a kunai was stabbed into her chest._

_Slowly she raised her head to see him. Tears were already coming down her face and her breathing became labored; she stared at Daisuke only to see him stare back with a hurt look on his face._

"_Shut up Sakura! Don't you dare tell me all those things, they are not true." He whispered into her ear._

_He took out the kunai from her and stepped backwards as he saw Sakura collapse to the ground. _

_Breathing hard she tried to reach at him._

"_Daisuke" She whispered, stretching her hand to him hoping that he would take it; but he never did. "Daisuke", before she could even finish her sentence her hand dropped and her head tilted to her side as she exhaled her last breath._

_End Flashback_

Sakura was crying and turned to see her ancestress. Sakura Ayame was standing a few feet away, her back was facing Sakura. She held a blank look, her eyes however held hurt and pain.

"But he was mistaken! It was all a mistake, he misunderstood, the whole situation. He thought that way when he saw you and Haru together in the garden a few moments before! He only thought-"

"It doesn't matter, whatever he believed!" she turned around and stared at Sakura. "He should have known that I loved him! He shouldn't have doubted me! He told me he would always trust me, that he would always love me! What happened to that trust? Where did all his love go to?" She screamed.

"I know how you feel. Betrayed, hurt and most of all disappointed; but you have to understand how he must feel too!"

"I am done trying to understand whatever went on his head at that moment. I've spent a century grieving; now all the grief is gone. I am furious and I will do whatever necessary to let it out."

"But you can't get out!"

Sakura Ayame smirked and took a step towards her. "That's why I am taking your body."

"M-My b-body?" Sakura stuttered.

"I've been in this place too long. Sadness has left me and I replaced it with anger. For too long I have wished for a different ending. Now I have an opportunity to do something and I will get my revenge." As soon as she said that she ran towards Sakura and lunged towards her.

Sakura covered her face with her arms, and suddenly the locket started glowing. A white light came out of it and swallowed Sakura Ayame, and threw Sakura backwards.

Quickly sitting down she looked for her ancestress but she was gone. Turning to the mirror she screamed when she saw that on the other side, was her body and it was moving.

Sakura Ayame had taken possession of her body.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sasuke's POV

'_Ugh! What the hell?'_

Sasuke opened his eyes only to close them again. He was certain that his eyes were open and yet he couldn't see a thing.

"What the hell?! I'm blind!" He screamed.

He heard a chuckle and turned around, "Who's there?"

In an instant, candles lit themselves as he stood up; the room was completely dark even with the candles lit. He froze when he saw his ancestor standing a few feet from him.

"Hello Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Surprised to see me? I imagined that you would be shocked and alarmed. I also thought you would scream; but you just kept cool. A true Uchiha response, I am proud."

"Why have you brought me here?"

Daisuke frowned, "because I needed to take your soul out of your body. I have use for it, personal matters actually."

Sasuke scowled at him and took a step forwards. "Think again, no one will take my body if I have something to say about it. And besides, going after Sakura won't make you fee better."

"She betrayed me! She was my destruction and because of her I ended up haunting this place for a whole century!"

The candlelight faded and the room became pitch black.

_Flashback_

_Daisuke was sitting in his painting studio, he was almost done with the painting. It was a painting of their wedding; the only ones missing were the bride and groom._

_He stood and walked away, taking a break. He was striding in the garden when he heard some voices; curious he approached to where the voices were coming from and froze when he saw the sight in front of him. Quickly he hid himself in the bushes. _

_Sakura smiled and hugged him; Haru smiled too and hugged her back. They stayed that way for several minutes, until they heard something. "What was that?" asked Sakura._

"_I don't know, but you'd better get back and start getting ready Sakura-chan. I believe the guests will be coming soon and you have to get beautiful." Haru told her._

_Sakura sighed dreamily, "will I ever get to see you again after today?"_

"_Of course! I'll come back to see you, face it, we have a long history." Haru promised. Sakura seemed like she was going to cry, so Haru hugged her once again and kissed her cheek. "No crying, brides don't cry," he whispered._

_Sakura smiled and left to go back to the house. As she left, Daisuke saw Haru turn to the sky and sighed. But his anger boiled when he saw a wedding ring._

_Haru smiled and closed the lid of the box, "I will finally tell her how I feel, and hopefully she'll be my wife" he said to himself. _

_Daisuke was raging inside, he got up and stopped Haru before he could even get back._

"_Daisuke? What are you doing here?" _

"_I should ask you the same question, although I think I already know. How could you even think about taking away the only happiness left in my life?!" Daisuke yelled at him._

_Haru looked confused at his best friend, "Daisuke? Are you ok?" _

"_Don't even try to pretend you are my friend! I saw the ring, I saw you two! How could you do this? You stab me in the back with my fiancée, by asking her to marry you?" _

"_Daisuke wait! You have it all wrong! Let me expla-" Haru stopped talking when he saw Daisuke stab him in the stomach with a kunai. He walked backwards and fell to the ground his eyes still watching his best friend. "Daisuke, please! Just let me explain!" He said through gritted teeth._

_Daisuke only gave him a cold look and left him. _

_He went back to the mansion and found some guests arriving. _

"_The wedding is cancelled. GET OUT!" he screamed and started destroying all the decorations and throwing them to the guests._

_A few moments later he was standing in the middle of what would have been his wedding altar. He turned around when he heard the bursting of doors and a gasp._

"_Daisuke, what have you done? Why?" _

"_Because I wasn't willing to let you get married to that man. You were supposed to marry me; you were supposed to love me!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her while he screamed at her. _

"_Have you gone mad? What are you talking about? What man? Daisuke I was going to marry you, I do love you and you know it; what has gotten to you?"  
_

"_Liar! You were only leading me on while you waited for Haru to come; once he did you totally forgot about me, you showed that you didn't care about our wedding for it wasn't ours. It was your wedding with him; it always was. I saw the ring." Daisuke's grip tightened as he looked down at her._

_Sakura looked at him with disbelief, shock was written all over her face. Then she pushed him away from her. "Haru is my best friend and you are my fiancé you are the only man I would ever love! God Daisuke! Jealousy has taken control over you! Why don't you see that this is completely crazy?" Sakura yelled at him._

_They stood there for a few moments before a thought struck Sakura. "Daisuke, where is Haru?"_

"_Worried for him huh?"_

"_Daisuke what have you done to Haru?"_

_Silence._

_Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Daisuke, please tell me you didn't"_

"_He should be getting a halo by now."_

"_How could you? How could you kill Haru! He was our friend, he helped us when no one would, he approved of us back in Konoha and he even advised this house to hide in!! How could you have done this to him? I can't believe how twisted you are! What has-" Sakura stopped yelling as a kunai was stabbed into her chest._

_Slowly she raised her head to see him. Tears were already coming down her face and her breathing became labored; she stared at Daisuke only to see him stare back with a hurt look on his face._

"_Shut up Sakura! Don't you dare tell me all those things, they are not true." He whispered into her ear._

_He took out the kunai from her and stepped backwards as he saw Sakura collapse to the ground. _

_Breathing hard she tried to reach at him._

"_Daisuke" She whispered, stretching her hand to him hoping that he would take it; but he never did. "Daisuke", before she could even finish her sentence her hand dropped and her head tilted to her side as she exhaled her last breath._

_Daisuke looked down at her, tears stinging his eyes. He raised his head up to the sky and with all his might, he screamed. His hands gripping his hair as he continued screaming to the air all of his grief, his knees gave out and he collapsed. _

_Quickly he grabbed the same kunai he used to kill his blossom and stabbed himself in the stomach. Using the last of his strength, he crawled to Sakura and wiped the tears from her eyes; pulling her close he closed his eyes as darkness filled his vision._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke was speechless, he was completely shocked. "How could you kill someone you loved that much?"

"Because she wasn't worth my attention in the end."

"You are wrong. You misunderstood the whole situation! Haru was right, you betrayed them!"

Daisuke turned to Sasuke, "Haru? You've seen him?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not I did, because you aren't taking my body."

Daisuke frowned and took a step towards him. "Sasuke, I don't think you understand your position here. I have been stuck in this mansion for a long time. Eternal peace will not come for me until I finish my business here, and now that I finally find a way to leave you will not stop me."

He charged for Sasuke and pushed him before disappearing in a white light coming from the journal beside Sasuke. He wondered what happened just when the floor below him dissolved and he fell.

When he finally came back to his senses he found himself in a very bright room.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura?"

They both stared at each other in amazement. He then noticed the mirror, and took a look at it. He then saw Sakura in the other side but she held a look of determination in her face.

"So, she took your body huh?" he asked her.

She only nodded.

A sudden movement caught their attention back to the mirror. Their eyes widened and stared in shock at what was going on the other side of the mirror.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

"AH!!!! Sensei where are Sakura-chan and the teme at?"

"Patience Naruto, we will find them" Kakashi sighed while closing a door.

They've been looking for them for hours and they haven't found them yet.

"Oi Ghost! Can't you do something?" Naruto asked Haru.

"Sadly no."

They made their way to the ballroom and stood there looking until they heard the door open and a few footsteps.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" Naruto ran over to where his friend was and gave her a bear hug."

And just at that moment the door opened again, revealing a furious Sasuke.

"TEME!!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Naruto yelled again. What he didn't notice was the glares that Sasuke and Sakura were giving each other.

"What do you know? Déjà vu all over again. You never change do you Sakura?" Sasuke said.

Sakura scowled, "I don't see any problem in hugging a friend, do you?"

"Uh, guys? You can fight after we get out of here." Kakashi said.

Naruto was about to go to his teammates but Haru prevented him to do so. "Oi! What's your problem?"

"They are not your friends."

"What are you talking about? That's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!" Naruto pointed at them.

Kakashi looked at the glaring couple and narrowed his visible eye. "He's right Naruto, they aren't Sasuke or Sakura."

"Then who are they then?" Naruto wondered; a moment after he fainted.

Kakashi turned to see him, "Naruto? Answer!" At that moment he opened his eyes and stood. What the perverted copycat saw next almost killed him. Naruto was still on the floor but he looked a little transparent. Haru had taken over Naruto's body.

Haru walked over to stand right next to Sakura. "Daisuke, Sakura; it's been a very long time."

"Too long if you ask me." Daisuke replied. "But that's all about to change." A second later Haru, Daisuke and Sakura charged at each other.

History will repeat itself.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**GHOST FIGHT!!!!!! Hope you guys liked it. R&R people!!!!!!**


	13. An Uchiha's Repentance

**I'M BACK!!!! I think this might be the crappiest and cheesiest chapter I've ever written. But heck I was in writer's block!!!!! Anyway thank you all for your reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the lyrics in this chapter. THE LYRICS ARE MINE, BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13**

**An Uchiha's Repentance**

Sasuke and Sakura sat watching the events taking place on the other side of the mirror. But they still couldn't believe that it was really happening.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to do something or else they'll destroy our bodies!!"

"What can we do? We are stuck in limbo and we don't know how to get out!!" Sasuke screamed while he stared hard at Sakura; they had no way of escaping and they knew it.

Sakura sighed, slowly turning to the mirror she stared at herself punching Sasuke's stomach. "How come one little misunderstanding can bring this whole mess?"

"Daisuke thinks that Sakura betrayed him, but he got it all wrong. I tried to make him understand but he wouldn't listen. Although I know that he still loves her, it was written all over his face." Sasuke told her, stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking.

"You know even if Daisuke understands the grave mistake he made, it won't be of any help at all." Sakura was still watching the fight, ignoring completely the look Sasuke was giving her.

Sasuke was confused, "why do you say that? Haru said that they could all rest in peace if this whole misunderstanding is solved."

Sakura laughed her eyes finally away from the mirror and staring right at Sasuke. "The mystery might be solved, but that won't matter at all. Daisuke will beg for Sakura's forgiveness, and she won't let him have it."

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

Sakura frowned and looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. "Daisuke promised her everything that any girl would ever want. Trust, respect, and most importantly love. That's why Sakura fell madly in love with him, because she thought she could be happy; she practically gave him her heart. And now that she is so close to achieve final happiness, he takes everything away from her in a second. She is still in love with him, but at the same time she is hurting and that pain is worse than anything in the world; I know that feeling because I can relate to it." Turning again to the mirror Sakura felt a lone tear fall down her cheek.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he stared at his blossom. He remembered that night in which Sakura told him many times that she loved him, and he rejected her. What she didn't know was that his heart was breaking when he left her in that bench, to leave with the snake-pervert. But he had gotten over it, and it hurt him now to know how much can both Sakura's relate in terms of pain, at least he returned to her and stayed, Daisuke had killed her without even wanting to hear an explanation.

"I wish there was something we could do to make them realize that they still love each other." She whispered.

A moment later Sasuke sprinted from the ground and yelled. "The party!"

"The party?" a bewildered Sakura asked.

"The party in which they first met! Maybe we can do something with that locket of yours to recreate the moment they met!" Sasuke explained, he was on a roll here.

Sakura only stared at him. She never thought that Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha formerly known as the cold-hearted bastard would even think something that beautiful and romantic. "We can even use the journal for some details!"

They both nodded and turned from the mirror to start working on their way to get out of here and let the spirits rest in peace.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"Ugh! My body is so sore! Sensei? Why are you staring at me like that? It's as if you just saw a ghost!" Naruto joked at seeing Kakashi's face go pale.

"Naruto, um… well you don't have a body anymore." Kakashi said while pointing at Haru in Naruto's body land a roundhouse kick at Daisuke's chest.

Naruto took several minutes for the information to process in his head. "OMG sensei!!! I am dead!!!"

"NO you're not, you are just uhm…yes you are dead."

Growling Naruto turned to Haru and while waving his fist at his direction he yelled. "OI GHOST!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!!!!!"

At the same time Haru was kicked to the other side of the ballroom and the three fighters stopped and stared hard at each other.

"First you betray me and then you fight me, but somehow I am not surprised." Daisuke told Sakura.

She was fuming and slapped him hard. "Betray? What do you know about that? You want to know what happened? Here I'll show you!!" She grasped his shoulders and their eyes locked at the same time. They were both sent to a flashback of what really happened that night many years ago.

When they finally let go, Daisuke's face was contorted with shock and surprise while Sakura's face was red and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Sakura…" he started.

"NO! Don't even try to understand how I felt for the last century! Do you know how it feels that the man you loved so much would hurt you that way? The most important and special day in our lives was ruined! You chose that day to not only destroy my wedding but to also break my heart in little pieces! I tried to make you understand and even wanted to forgive you for what you did, because I knew that in the end you would come back to your senses and come back to me. But you didn't, instead you decided to stab my already broken heart; even at the last moment I wanted you to take my hand to show you that even then I still loved you, and what did you do? You stared down at me instead." Tears were already falling down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop, she turned away from him and brought her hands to her face as she collapsed on her knees.

Daisuke was also crying the whole situation was eating him form the inside. It took him a few minutes to order his feet to walk; he made his way to the weeping Sakura and stopping right in front of her he kneeled also and caressed her hair. She flinched slightly and brought her hands away from her face.

Gently he held her against him, and thru sobs he whispered. "I love you Sakura, please forgive me. I was just too worried that I would lose the only happiness that I had, and I am so very sorry."

They stayed like that for a long time, when a small melody filled the room. They both listened to it, and whispered at the same time. "It's our song."

The atmosphere changed and the room was more lighted. Then a small light came from one of the double stairs and from it the real Sakura emerged and started to sing.

Sakura:

Who ever would have thought?

I would feel this way,

It was unknown before

Yet with just a look

Love would reach my heart.

At the other stairs Sasuke also appeared and continued with his part of the song.

Sasuke:

Always felt alone

Lost in my own world

But I saw your smile

And saved me from my past

Both:

I knew it was love

At that moment the room changed and many people with beautiful gowns were dancing around them, both Daisuke and Sakura stared in wonder, still on the ground at what was going on around them. They remembered the scene; it was the party where they first met.

On the stairs, both Sasuke and Sakura started descending the stairs while still singing.

Both:

Dancers everywhere,

Lights hanging above,

Music filled the room

My eyes fixed on yours

As you took my hand.

Sasuke:

Whoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh

Daisuke and Sakura's clothes changed and they were dressed in elegant gowns. Sakura in a black gown with silver designs sewed; Daisuke in a black and white ensemble. They stared at each other in awe, for they were wearing the same clothes that they did back in that party.

Daisuke bowed to her and offered her his hand; and just like she did back then, she smiled and gave him a curtsy. With the music they danced along the room with the other dancers showing off grace, and a smile on both their faces. While Sasuke and Sakura kept singing.

Both:

Dancers everywhere,

Sasuke:

Lights hanging above,

Both:

Music filled the room

Sakura:

My eyes fixed on yours

Both:

As you took my hand

Sasuke:

Oh, oh, oh

Sakura:

Our eyes locked as one

You always by my side

Both:

Anyone should see,

That our hearts are one

To never be apart

Sasuke:

Took your hand in mine

Sakura:

You took my heart as well

Sasuke:

Held you against me

Sakura:

Feeling so right

Both:

With a kiss I knew

I knew it was love.

Sakura:

With a kiss I knew

Sasuke:

It was just so clear

Both:

I knew it was love

They ended the song as they looked at each other and intertwined their hands, looking down at the dancing couple which had stopped right in the middle of the ballroom as they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss just as the song ended.

Haru stared at his friends and permitted a smile to take over his handsome face. This was the moment that they had all been waiting for.

It was only a matter of time before this eternal nightmare would finally come to an end.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**Yay!!!! History won't repeat itself!!! Please people don't forget to review!!!!**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: The end of the story is imminent!!!! Probably a couple more chappies and its done!!!!**


	14. The Beggining of the Storm

**Thanks so much for all your reviews!!!!!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Beginning of the Storm**

Normal POV

Everything looked back to normal. The mood had changed since everything was forgiven; the three ghosts were huddled together on one side of the ballroom while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were healing the wounds in their bodies as Kakashi opened his book again.

"I still cannot believe the damage that those ghosts did to our poor bodies! I mean look at the huge bump in my head!" Naruto whined, while pointing to his head.

Sighing Sasuke touched his stomach, "damn it Sakura why did you have to have a monstrous strength? My stomach is too sore."

"Oh come on don't dump it all on me! You stabbed my leg Sasuke and you bruised my arm Naruto."

Both shinobies looked away as Sakura concentrated her chakra on her injuries.

"Why don't we all go to the garden? Its sunny and it'll help you relax." Kakashi spoke while walking outside in a trance like.

Shrugging, the shinobi and kunoichi followed him ignoring the looks that the ghosts were giving them as they disappeared in the air.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow this garden is amazing!"

"Yea! Look at the flowers and the trees and the fountain and the sky!!!! IT BEAUTIFUL BELIEVE IT!!!!!"

"Hn"

They were currently walking around by themselves; Kakashi had gone off somewhere and they were too distracted to notice his absence.

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she crouched and admired the flowers.

'_She is beautiful; she has changed a lot since I left. But I also missed those changes, she really is different.'_

"Teme! What are you staring at?" Naruto yelled startling him.

"Nothing."

The fox boy grinned and laughed, "you were staring at Sakura-chan weren't you teme?"

"…"

"HA!!! I knew it! You're in love with her!!"

Sasuke had the tiniest blush ever known to man, but his face showed anger and shock. "Dobe you don't know what you are talking about, so shut up! My God I wasn't staring at Sakura I was staring at uh…at… those cherry blossoms! Yea! I was staring at the cherry blossoms."

"Cherry blossoms?"

"Yes"

"The only cherry blossom here is our dear Sakura-chan; there are no cherry trees." Naruto grinned.

For the first time Sasuke was at a loss for words, he knew that Naruto was right but he'll never admit it.

"You know teme, its ok to be in love with Sakura. I mean she is very special," they both looked over at their teammate who was walking down the flower fields.

"Who says I'm love with her?"

"I do Sasuke-teme, come on stop living in denial. You liked her when we were genin! I know you were for you were always looking out for her and don't you dare to deny it." Naruto told him, "Everyone could see it, even Kakashi did when we were in the Land of Mist fighting Zabuza."

"Look dobe, I was only looking out for her because she was too weak." Sasuke replied.

"Then why are you still looking out for her now?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto who had a I-got-you-on-this-one-so-confess look. "We all know that Sakura has become stronger, heck even all of Konoha knows about this. So why do you keep her from harm's way and you always fall asleep watching her?" Naruto once again had demonstrated the obvious.

"…"

Sighing the hyperactive blonde patted his best friends back, "look Sasuke you are not gaining anything by just denying what you really feel, and you're just lying to yourself. And in the life of a shinobi the risks we take everyday are huge, all I'm saying is that if you want something you have to go after it yourself before is too late." With that Naruto left his side and walked towards Sakura trying to catch up with her.

Sasuke was as stoic as ever, the dobe had actually told him everything that was going on in his mind. But he could still not admit that he was actually in love with his teammate, his pride wouldn't let him. Sighing he raised his head to the sky. A raindrop fell on his face followed by a lot more; closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind to no avail.

He felt something weird on his body, but he didn't concern himself with it. Opening his eyes he saw both Sakura and Naruto running and jumping around the flowers like little children, he allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Even when she was soaking wet she looked beautiful. Her black locks flying in the air and her emerald orbs shone even brighter; while her clothes clung to her body accentuating her curves.

Shaking his head Sasuke came back to earth; he couldn't be thinking this. Sakura is his teammate! Sighing once again he made his way to them when his body stopped, grunting he forced his body to move but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" He gasped when his right hand went to his pouch and took one kunai out and aimed it at Naruto. "No stop!" but a second later he saw as the kunai flew straight to his best friend's back.

"Shit!" thanks to his ninja reflexes Naruto dodged the kunai and stood staring at Sasuke, with a shocked Sakura next to him. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!"

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?"

"I can't control my body!" As soon as he said those words, he charged for Naruto and tried to land a kick on his chest.

Sakura stared hopelessly as her friends fought against each other; except this time Kakashi wasn't here to stop them. And this time they could both end up dead.

She was so absorbed in the fight that she didn't notice the three ghosts watching from inside the mansion.

-------------------------------

"Don't you think this is going too far?"

"Sakura-chan we have been in this purgatory for a long time. This generation is stronger than we have ever been, they can handle this." Haru whispered.

Daisuke sighed and he continued staring at Sasuke fighting Naruto. "If they can change this moment, everything will finally be over."

--------------------------------

"Teme what has gotten into you?" Naruto said while he dodged another punch aimed at his head.

"I don't know!"

The fight went on until Sasuke stabbed Naruto on his chest and almost proceeded to knock him out. Landing in the muddy ground the blonde fought to stay conscious, but his eyes widened to see his best friend looking down at him with a kunai in his hand that was getting lower by the second.

Knowing it was over Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. One that didn't come; opening his eyes he gasped when he saw Sasuke's look of surprise and Sakura stopping him from killing Naruto.

"Sakura" Sasuke gasped but then he drew away and aimed a kunai at her. Dodging the attack Sakura evaded all the attacks that were sent her way; she knew she didn't want to hurt him, she knew that he was being controlled once again.

"Sasuke-kun please, you don't have to do this!" She cried when he stabbed her right arm with a kunai; she saw him getting closer. Sakura tried to heal herself or even save herself by creating a jutsu, but she had run out of chakra. Panting she raised her head to see the self-proclaimed avenger in front of her.

And what happened next made her cry out before a pregnant silence took over.

----------------------------

**Cliffie!!! Ok people I'm sorry for being so lazy in updating but the thing is that I was in this huge writer's block!!! And I think I just cleared my mind. I'll try to update before school starts tomorrow.**


	15. A Last Smile

**Here it is my final chapter!!! Took me a very long while to write it and I hope that it's good enough.**

**Chapter 15**

**A Last Smile**

Rain poured down on them, as the two shinobi stood facing each other, shock clearly visible on both their faces.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke breathed, his eyes as big as plates, his hands still gripping the kunai as blood stained them like ink.

Without a word the cherry blossom's knees buckled as she fell to the ground, blood coming out of the wound in her chest and staining her dress.

Sasuke stood still as he watched Sakura falling; his grip on the kunai relaxed and he let it drop to the blood-stained ground. Trembling he watched his hands, they were red, stained with the blood of the only person who would only love him as much as she did.

_No…_

From far away Naruto stared at his best friends, he was shocked and paralyzed with what he had witnessed. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke you damn bastard! What have you done?" He screamed as he felt his strength leave him while he tried to get closer to his best friends; "you've…killed…"Before he could even say another word, he felt a sharp pain in his wounds and let himself be dragged away into the darkness as he exhaled his last breath.

Naruto's shouting had snapped Sasuke out of his shock; he then realized with full extent what had happened. Falling to his knees he stared at the dying cherry blossom.

"Sakura…God what have I done?"

Slowly and with great difficulty she lifted her hand and rested it on Sasuke's; "it wasn't your fault Sasuke-kun, I know you would never do something like this unless you'd been controlled."

Taking her hand on his, Sasuke gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry Sakura, please forgive me."

"I have nothing to forgive… for you weren't at fault." Coughing blood she trembled. "It hurts."

"You'll make it out of this Sakura, you are strong and you will make it out of this alive!"

Shaking her head she replied, "I wish it was that simple Sasuke-kun, but my strength is gone and I don't have anymore charka to heal myself. I won't live any longer."

"No…" he whispered, "don't you say that! Don't you give up yet! You can't die Sakura…you can't leave me…you can't."

Sasuke gulped, he knew that all those years of denial were gone now; this was his only chance.

Putting his pride aside, he leaned over and gently kissed Sakura fully on her pink lips. She was shocked to say the least, but she closed her eyes and ignoring the pain she kissed him back.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered as he broke the kiss and stared into her emerald orbs. "I denied it for many years; I tried to convince myself otherwise. I never told you because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too; but I just can't lie to myself anymore. I need you Sakura, please don't leave me." He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his left cheek; opening his eyes he met a beautiful smile. "I love you Sasuke-kun," before he could even reply, her hand fell from his face and her eyes closed.

Onyx had met emerald for the last time.

Slowly Sasuke placed a trembling hand on the cherry blossom's face, as he caressed it softly; breathing hard, he brought her body closer to him as he hugged her tight; the lump on his throat wouldn't let him breathe, the ache in his heart intensified five times. Unable to hold it in any longer he did something he hadn't done in many years.

He cried bitterly.

The rain intensified washing Sakura's hair and turning it back to pink; her eyelids hid the shining orbs that he started missing already. No longer he would see her by the bridge waiting for him with a stunning smile; no longer would he hear her voice calling out his name.

She was gone.

"Naruto! Sakura's gone! I'm sorry!" He yelled out knowing that his best friend was also gone, but he still sobbed harder after that, his tears mixing with the rain.

_I'm all alone again._

"I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Sasuke turned and stared at the three ghosts. Daisuke, Sakura and Haru only stood there staring right at him with a soft look in their eyes. They looked relieved.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" asked Sasuke while putting down Sakura's corpse gently on the ground.

"We did, what you experienced was exactly what happened a hundred years ago; but you had the power to change it this time. We couldn't interfere." Daisuke spoke in a slow tone.

"But, it didn't change at all! Sakura and Naruto are gone! I'm the one who did this to them!"

At this the ghosts smiled, "you are wrong. You and your friends changed the outcomes of this day. And for that we are free." With that the sky parted and a white light came down on them, Sasuke kept still and stared at the sky, his eyes were now dry and his face held a shocked expression.

Hearing something behind him he turned just in time to see his best friend smiling at him a foxy grin. "Hey Sasuke-teme, you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did ya?" He said and gave him a thumbs up.

Sasuke only stared at him and poke him in the ribs, "are you really alive dobe?"

"Hey don't poke me teme!" He pouted. A few seconds passed and they were both laughing at each other.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stopped his laughter and looked straight ahead; his eyes widened in shock. There stood Sakura, his Sakura smiling at him, her head tilted to the side. He couldn't move, he couldn't even speak.

"Come on Sasuke! You already told her what you felt, go to her now." Naruto whispered.

It only took Sasuke a moment to register this in his mind, before rushing to Sakura and enveloping her into his arms. He held her so close to him afraid that she'd leave him once again.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, his face buried in her hair. Sakura smiled softly when she felt tears on her neck; gently she took Sasuke's face on her hand and smiled. "I would never leave you Sasuke-kun." With that they closed the gap between them and shared a passionate kiss.

Chuckling Naruto approached his two friends, his arms resting behind his head, grinning from ear to ear; as the two lovers pulled away. The three of them smiling got into a group hug reinforcing their already strong friendship that had been battered so many times, and yet remained standing.

Then a bright white light filled the sky and illuminated the area. Staring in awe the three shinobi saw the flowers shining as if they were jewels, and the raindrops sparkled as if they were made of crystal.

"It's finally over." Said Daisuke, as Sakura and Haru's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean…" Naruto tried to put two and two together, but Sakura beat him to it. "You are finally free from purgatory?"

Nodding the three ghosts looked up into the sky. "Thank you for all of your help my friends." Haru said.

"You know I'm still mad at you for taking my body and then kill us for your sake!" Naruto pouted.

"Well you are still alive aren't you?" At this they laughed, until a soft voice interrupted them.

"Haru-kun?"

Haru turned towards the sound of the voice and his eyes widened as his face resembled shock. "Takimi-chan" he whispered. Takimi smiled at him and motioned him to come.

Haru only turned back to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and with a huge smile he exclaimed, "it's Takimi! She's here!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked over where Takimi was, but they couldn't see her face so they watched in confusion; Naruto instead held a soft look and a smile crept up his face. "You should go, don't keep her waiting any longer."

Haru's smile faded and he looked nervous as he fiddled with the black box. "What if she refuses?"

"She won't refuse, she has waited for you after all these years, I think its your turn to show how much you love her."

Smiling Haru said, "thank you Sasuke." (A/N: betcha thought it was Naruto or Sakura) Drawing a big breath Haru ran to Takimi and kneeled in front of her, taking the black box out and showing her the diamond ring. "Takimi, I've loved you for a long time, and even though I'm probably too late, will you marry me?"

Tears formed around Takimi's white eyes as she smiled, "you are not too late Haru. I've waited so long to hear you ask me that; yes! I will marry you!" She yelled as he put the ring into her finger. Both smiling brightly shared a passionate kiss, and held each other closely as the light engulfed them and they disappeared.

"I wonder what Heaven is like," Sakura whispered, suddenly a hand took hers and turning she saw Daisuke's handsome smile. "If you are by my side, it would always be Heaven for me;" Sakura returned the smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

At that moment the locket shone a light blue hue and a last melody resounded around them; with it Sakura's dress changed and turned into her wedding dress, as Daisuke's changed into his wedding outfit.

Daisuke took Sakura's hand and he looked at her eyes. "Sakura Ayame Haruno, will you become my wife?" Tears of joy were falling from her radiant green eyes as she nodded. "Yes I will. Daisuke Uchiha, will you become my husband?"

"Yes, I will love no matter what Sakura, now and even beyond death." Sharing a kiss they smiled at each other as they started to levitate in the air.

"Good bye, and thank you!" those were the last few words that the three shinobi heard before their ancestors were gone and gave a last smile to the sky as the melody came to an end.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**OMG!!! ITS OVER!!!!!! I can't believe it!!! I'm sorry if this last chappie was a disappointment to some of you, and maybe it was crappy or not that good. Anyways I'll be writing an epilogue showing the shinobi's lives after the whole ghost incident, but after that there's no more!!!**

**R&R please people. **


	16. Epilogue

**The last update of **_**Memories of a Melody**_** enjoy.**

**Last Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the story.**

**Epilogue**

**New Beginnings**

"And that's the end." Sakura finished telling the story.

"How romantic!" said a sixteen year old girl with pink hair and dark green eyes.

"You think everything is romantic Ayame".

The girl pouted and scowled at her older brother, "you liked the story too Daisuke since you asked mommy to tell the story again!"

Daisuke sighed as he run a hand over his dark locks and turned to hide his tiny blush. "Hn."

Laughing slightly Sakura watched as her two children teased each other and fought over little things.

"They wanted to hear the story again huh?" Sakura jumped when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Yea, and this time it was Daisuke who wanted to hear it, who would have thought." She said watching them. "He reminds me of a certain person when he was young and very cocky."

Sasuke smirked and whispered in Sakura's ear, "If I recall correctly you used to like that trait."

"Yea, but I like you better now." She smiled and they kissed. Suddenly they broke apart when Sakura jumped.

"Ouch!"

Sasuke smiled (A/n: yea that's right! He smiled!!!!), "don't hurt mommy now." He said to Sakura's rounded stomach. "This reminds me that I have to buy some stuff for our soon-to-be son."

"What makes you think that he is going to be a boy?"

"Easy, he kicks like his dad." He replied.

Sighing Sakura shook her head and whispered to her, "men", before leaving her husband and two kids.

"Hey dad?"

Sasuke turned to see his son, and was suddenly reminded of how they both looked alike. Daisuke was like a nineteen year-old Sasuke, the same personality and traits; he rarely smiled but when he does, he had a smile that combined both Sasuke's and Sakura's (A/n: that smiled must give people a heart attack!).

"I've heard the same story since I was five and yet I have one question." Daisuke asked.

"What is it?"

"You always told me that Uchiha men don't cry; but why did you way back then?"

This caught Sasuke of guard, even after all these years, no one thought of asking him that question, not even Sakura herself. After a few minutes of pondering, he gave his son a half smile and answered.

"Because when she was gone, I thought that I was going to be alone again. That I could never see her again, or tell her how much she meant to me, and that I would never find someone as perfect as she was. Most of all I would never get to ask her to marry me." Sasuke smiled at the memory of having Sakura in his arms when she revived.

"I told you that Uchiha men never cry; but what I should have said was, Uchiha men don't cry unless they lose or gain something precious to them."

Daisuke nodded, and with a determined look he asked him, "Can I ask you one last thing?"

Sasuke nodded to tell him to continue, "How did you propose to mom?"

Smirking he asked, "What are you going to do?"

Daisuke blushed a bit and answered, "I'm asking Kanah to marry me." Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Kanah Hyuuga?"

"Yes, I really love her and I thought about this many times. At first I thought it was just a crush, but when we started going out I knew it was something more. I just can't live without her."

And for the second time Sasuke Uchiha smiled, "I took your mother to dinner, and after that we went to take a walk to the park, the setting was perfect, the stars were shining and the moon was like a big diamond. We stopped right in the middle of many cherry blossom trees and I asked her."

Daisuke smiled (and many fangirls died of a heart attack) "sounds something so romantic that you would never do. But something that mom would have loved."

"And that's exactly why I did it like that; I wanted her to remember that moment for the rest of her life, next to our wedding of course." Sasuke said.

Smirking the famous Uchiha smirk, Daisuke got up, and left after thanking his father. Sasuke just watched him leave as he remembered exactly how he proposed to Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke-kun where are we going?" asked Sakura, since they have been walking for a long time._

"_Wait just a little more," he said as he walked in front of her._

_Soon they were in the park surrounded by cherry blossom trees; everything looked so beautiful that brought a smile into Sakura's face. _

"_It's beautiful, but how come we are here?"_

_Sasuke just merely looked at her and said, "Because I wanted you to remember this forever." Sakura looked at him questionably._

_But before she could say something, Sasuke kneeled and showed her an opened box with a ring inside. "Sakura, I've loved you ever since I met you, and even though I acted like a jerk to you, I wanted to protect you from Itachi. And when I thought you died at the mansion, I couldn't imagine my life without you. Sakura will you marry me?"_

_Sakura was shocked, her hands were over her mouth and tears were falling from her eyes. Speechless she threw herself at Sasuke hugging him and kissing him, "yes!" At that moment a gentle breeze moved the trees and multiple cherry blossom petals rained down on them, just as Sasuke put the ring on his fiancée's finger._

_**End Flashback**_

"I can't believe that our son is taking this big step," Sasuke turned to see Sakura smiling and resting her head on his shoulder. "It seems only yesterday when our Daisuke was born. I can still remember that day."

"Yea me too, specially since you almost destroyed my hand." Sasuke said as he flexed his right hand; he too remembered that day, mostly because of the great amount of pain involved.

_**Flashback**_

_Everything was quiet in the hospital, the gang and their senseis were outside waiting and talking excitedly. When a scream echoed thru the halls._

"_It's begun" Ino and Hinata said in a sing-song voice; Ino had already experienced the miracle of birth a few months ago and Hinata did two years before, so they knew what Sakura was about to suffer… I mean experience._

_**In the labor room**_

_Kakashi was standing as far away from his student, without his perverted book (wow) and was ready to run out of the room in case this could turn ugly. Naruto was filming the whole thing and was there to give both of the soon-to-be parents his support, while Sasuke was trying to calm down a red faced Sakura. Luckily for them, Sakura was not ready yet, so they were safe for the moment._

"_Sakura-chan! Say something for the baby!" Naruto said while focusing the camera on her face. _

_Gasping for breath she said, "Hello I am your mom, you are still inside of me, and when you come out please don't hurt me." _

"_Why am I here you guys? I think I should stay outside…" Kakashi started as he was making his way to the door._

"_You are staying here!" Sakura yelled. With that the pervy jounin stayed out._

_At that moment a young doctor came in a gave them a smile, "Mrs. Uchiha my name is Doctor Tzuchi and I'll be the one putting my hands up your vagina and take out that little bundle of joy."_

_Silence._

"_GET OUT!!" Sasuke screamed fighting the urge to kick his ass for talking like that to his wife. The frightened doctor has never run so fast in his entire life. A few moments later Tsunade came in._

"_Ok Sakura we are ready. Sasuke please give Sakura your right hand for support, Naruto you might want to film every moment, and Kakashi… try not to pass out."_

_Nodding, the shinobi did what they were supposed to do, and prepared themselves for this new mission._

_**10 minutes later…**_

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Come on Sakura you can do this, push!" yelled Sasuke trying, as every other man in his situation should, to give his wife confidence and support._

_Sakura only gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand without using any charka, "Shut up! I hate you! This is all your fault! You did this to me! You think this is easy? Revive the clan my ass! And if you think you are getting any after today you have another thing coming; or so help me I will castrate you using a butter knife covered in lemon and salt!"_

"_Haha! That was good Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while closing in on her butt._

"_Naruto what the hell are you doing!" Sasuke yelled._

"_Just taking a shot of everything"_

_Sasuke released his hand and tried to punch Naruto, who return gave the camera to the frozen Kakashi and lounged for the avenger. Soon the two of them were punching and kicking and rolling on the floor._

"_Hey you two stop it, we have a situation here! Kakashi do something!" Tsunade turned to Kakashi for support and sweatdropped when she saw him as still as a pole._

_Then a vein popped, teeth gritted to the point of breaking, and face turned red; "will you freaking sons of bitches, stop fighting! I am trying to have a miracle here dammit!"_

_As soon as she stopped her ranting, Sakura screamed of a huge pain. "Ok here it comes! I need you to push Sakura ok?" Tsunade told her._

_In a second Naruto had his camera back and Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand again while helping her breathe._

"_Push!"_

"_Ahhhh!!!"_

"_I see the head! Push Sakura!"_

"_Oh my God!!! Kakashi fainted!" a nurse yelled._

"_One more Sakura one more!"_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhh!!!!!!" after that last push a wail was heard along with the sobbing of an exhausted cherry blossom._

"_Congratulations, it's a boy!" Tsunade smiled as she wrapped the baby boy in a blue blanket and gently put him of his mother's awaiting arms._

"_Wow" was the only thing Naruto could say at the moment, for he was frozen in shock; sure he had been there when Hinata gave birth to their first son, but to see his only female teammate go thru this experience was overwhelming._

_Sasuke was in a worse state; he just stared at his son with an unreadable expression on his face. "Here Sasuke-kun, its your son." Sakura said as she handed him the baby._

_With trembling hands he took his son and kept staring at him, then the baby's eyes opened and stared right at his father's face revealing deep onyx eyes, and slowly he tried to lift his hand to touch his dad's. Chuckling Sasuke watched his son grab his index finger and squeezing it; tears falling he told Sakura, "he has a strong grip." Holding his son close he kissed his wife and the three of them stayed close to each other._

"_He looks just like you teme" Naruto said. "What is his name?"_

"_Daisuke, Daisuke Uchiha." He said while giving his family a longing look._

"_You have a family again teme."_

_Giving the baby back to Sakura, he turned to Naruto and smiled. "And I've never been happier; thank you Naruto." He said as he stretched out his hand; Naruto gladly took it and they gave each other a hug (a manly one where it's like one armed or something)._

"_Come on teme, let's wake up Kakashi so that he can see the new addition to the Team Seven family."_

"_Whatever you say dobe whatever you say."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Time has really gone by hasn't it?" Sakura sighed, "Daisuke will be starting his own family and then it'll be Ayame and…"

"Whoa hold on a second, Ayame is still a baby ok?" Sasuke told her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, she's sixteen and she has my looks so she has a fan club already."

Scowling he 'tched', "stupid fanboys."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Sasuke went to answer it. Opening it wide open he saw someone he would have never expected.

A boy of probably a year older than his daughter, with purplish hair and a pair of pupil less blue eyes and a foxy grin was standing outside his door.

"Taru Uzumaki, to what do I owe this visit?" Sasuke asked, while scrutinizing the boy.

"Good morning Uchiha-san, is Ayame ready yet?"

"Ready for what?"

"For our date, daddy!" Ayame answered for him.

Shock passed thru the Uchiha's face, "I never gave you permission to go out on a date, so you can't go."

"Actually daddy, I did three days ago. I came to your study and I asked you; you said yes I gave you a hug and here we are."

Sasuke did remember when she asked him permission; he was in a bad mood that day, and his daughter had brought him some snacks that she had prepared herself, and after that she just made small talk and in between the lines the date came up as he was already finishing his delicious tomato soup and having the yummy taste running down his throat. He said yes in an instant, because that was his weakest point, his daughter was smart.

But just because he said yes back then doesn't mean he'll say yes again. "Ayame Uchiha you are going to…"

"Have fun on your date" Sakura interrupted while winking at her daughter. Ayame smiled and both she and Taru were gone before Sasuke could say 'stop'.

The Uchiha patriarch glared at his wife for sending away his baby on a date; Sakura only gave him an innocent smile and a kiss.

"We did a good job with those two, didn't we?" Sakura asked.

Nodding, Sasuke hugged his wife, as they sat on the porch of their home; their eyes closed listening to the wind and a soft tune coming from a glowing locket on Sakura's neck.

**Thanks to all of my loyal followers and their updates, who have stuck to this story until its very end. Since my birthday was on thanksgiving, consider this chapter as my b-day gift from me to you, I'm sorry it took me a long time to update, but I wanted to make it perfect. Hopefully it'll live up to your expectations. **

**Now for the last time in this story, please don't forget to R&R.**

**Your humble servant,**

**Ailatan Uchiha.**


	17. Sequel

**Hi all my beautiful readers!! I have a huge announcement to make. I just had an epiphany for a sequel of Memories in a Melody. If you want me to write this sequel please email me as soon as possible so I can start before going back to school.**

**Ailatan****Uchiha**


	18. AN Sequel

**Here you guys, it's the link for the awaited sequel of this story!!**

** Uchiha.**


End file.
